The FanFiction Doppelgangers
by BellaNessieCullen
Summary: A FanFiction collaboration with BellaNessieCullen, MissRenesmeeCarlie, TrueTigress and Sibuna826Twihard. With the help of three mysterious doppelgangers from different dimensions, Renesmee and Jacob must protect the world from being overcome by a dark force. Can the power of four stop the most powerful creature any of them has encountered?
1. Chapter 1

**To my readers (BellaNessieCullen) please read the post I've put on my blog before reading this story.**

* * *

**Sibuna826Twihard**

* * *

**Renesmee Cullen**

Summer vacation was finally here. After that long year we all just went through, I'm pretty sure everyone here just wanted to relax. We were all still in the middle of planning the best summer. I was so excited; everything has just been so stressful lately.

I was lounging around in my sweats and an old sweatshirt that belonged to my mom when Lily came bouncing in the room. She was in a silk pink top, with sun glasses on her head, and was wearing jeans that most likely cost over two hundred dollars.

"Nessie, are you sure you don't want to come with us? Come on!" Lily whined. "Aunt Alice said this beautiful boutique in Paris has the cutest tops!"

Aunt Alice planned this whole Paris weekend trip for the people in this family who actually liked to shop, which was Aunt Rose, Abby, and Lily. Grandma Esme was going just to get out and hang out with the girls of the family.

"No, it's okay, Lil. I've got things to do, plus Jake asked me to go to some car show with him. It also means I'll have the house to myself. My parents are taking Lizzy out this weekend to see something at the Met and then they were going to visit some witch friend of Grandpa upstate with Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, Aidan, and Grandpa," I explain to her.

"Wait, what about Masen? Where is he by the way? Is he out with his girlfriend? Aren't they supposed to go somewhere this weekend?" Lily asked a million questions, looking all around the living room as if Masen would just pop out from nowhere.

"They left last night to the bungalow out on the island. They need the privacy, especially after everything that just happened," I muttered, skimming through my new book.

"Oh, yeah…. So I take it as a no still."

"Yes. It's still a no," I told her as I looked down at my new book. I just got it from the library the other day and I couldn't wait to read it. It took a good month for them to find a copy of it, but they found it.

"Alright, fine. Have a fun weekend alone then," Lily said, pouting.

"I won't be alone! I have Jacob!" I protested.

"I'm joking my dearest cousin. Have fun with Jacob at whatever it is!" she called out to me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You can have fun with those French boys!" I yelled back at to her.

"Will do! At least they don't smell like dog!" She sung, prancing out towards the cars where the others were.

I giggled at my cousin's antics. Lily was just so…_Lily_. As much as she says her and Aidan are nothing alike, they both have the silly trait from Uncle Emmett.

I opened up my book and snuggled further into my chair. The home was quiet, except the city noises from outside.

I peered outside to see the many people pass by. After almost living in the city for a year you would think I would get use to all the people walking right outside of my house. It was much different from the islands we grew up on.

I couldn't wait for this weekend. Just me, and Jacob, for two whole days. Every teenager's dream.

"Nessie!" Jacob called to me. "Where are you?"

"Living room!" I yelled out to him.

Jacob entered with grease smeared on the corner of his cheek and a dirty old t-shirt on.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked me, sitting down right next to me.

"I'm just reading," I replied nonchalantly.

"Well, do you mind reading a bit more. I have to pick up this part two blocks down for the bike. You don't mind being alone?" He asked me, his tone a bit wary.

Jacob always worries too much, then again he still has the role of my protector.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. It won't be long, right?" I said as I got up from my chair, placing the book down gently.

"Of course it won't be. I want to savor every moment I can with you this weekend. It's not often this house is empty," He said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Gosh, something tells me you hang around Aidan and Seth too much," I teased.

"True, but I also hang around your brother. Masen can be a goof just like the rest of us."

"Very funny. Anyway I'll see you in a bit," I told him.

"Are you sure? Especially with everything going on and after all that stuff and-"

"Jacob. I'm fine. You ramble, and worry way too much. I'll be fine. It's only a few minutes. Besides, my parents are at the Met right now which isn't too far from here. If anything happens I can run there or I could run away, I don't know…somewhere. You'll know if I'm in danger. After all, you always know," I said to him, rubbing his forearm gently.

"Yeah…" he trailed off and with his fingertips, gently traced the faded bite mark on my arm from Lorenzo. It seemed to fade in with my skin by now, but I'll always be haunted from that day even though I was only a small child.

"Jacob, don't worry. If anything happens, you'll know," I whispered. He smiles weakly at me, placing a kiss on my temple before heading towards the door.

"Just lock the doors, and maybe lock yourself in your room?"

"I'll be fine," I said to him, smiling to show Jake it's all good.

He nods, taking one more glance at me, before heading out the door, double checking to make sure the door was shut tight.

I sighed, flopping down on the couch. Back to being alone. What to do? What to do on this hot summer city day. Everything public was not an option.

The pools were probably crowded, the movie theaters, the parks, possibly the zoos. Gosh, as much as I enjoy living here I want to go back to Forks or the islands someday. I need fresh country air.

I turn around on my stomach and face the pillow. Maybe I'll just wait for Jake; he'll know what to do. The car thing isn't till this afternoon. Maybe we can rent a movie?

I sigh once again, turning around so this time I was facing the white ceiling.

That's when I heard footsteps nearing my house. They were very close to my door now.

I frown, slowly getting up. I try to listen closely, but that's when I hear the door unlock. I froze.

I do not like this. I do not like this one little bit.

I slowly go to grab the nearest thing next to me, a candlestick, and slowly approach the door.

I'm doing the thing every stupid girl in every horror movie does. Go towards the thing making the noise. I should be fleeing, but then again it could be Jake. Or Seth?

What if it was the Volturi? That's all I need, one of their surprise visits.

I slowly approach the door, gripping to the candlestick with trembling fingers. The lock clicks and the door swings right open.

I jump back, dropping the candlestick in the process, while screaming at the figures in the doorway.

"Nessie? Are you okay?"

It was my mom, dad, and Lizzy. All three of them were looking at me inquisitively.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" I cried out at them, trying to calm down.

"We just came by to pick up my backpack," Lizzy explained slowly, grabbing the purple backpack in the corner. "We're leaving right now… Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine...I guess I'll um see you Sunday night then," I mumbled, trying to play it cool.

"Alright sweetie, just tell us if you need anything. We'll be home before you know it," My mom told me, smiling as she went to kiss my temple. "Just be careful….I feel like something isn't right."

"What do you mean?" I asked her, my eyes furrowed together.

"Call it mother's intuition, but I sense danger. Promise me whatever you do this weekend, it's safe," She said to me, placing both of her hands on my shoulders.

I guess my mom and Jake feel unsure about something. I'm sure it's nothing though; it's not like one of Aunt Alice's visions. Besides, Aunt Alice said nothing bad would happen this weekend. Everything was looking good for us.

"Yes, mom. I'm going to be fine. I have Jake here to protect me. He just went to run an errand. After that it's just the two of us," I said.

My dad groaned, while my mom gave him a nice nudge in the ribs.

"Dad, it's not like that," I said, reassuring him in a way that I wasn't completely grown up.

"Oh you will be, in a few months," He mumbled. I sighed as I went to give him a kiss on the cheek before turning to my little sister.

Lizzy stepped right up to me to wrap her arms around my legs. I smile as I pick her up to give her a tight squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. Too cute.

"Stay safe this weekend, sissy," She mumbled into my shoulder. Gosh, I wish she will call me sissy forever. I don't want this innocent eleven year old face to ever go away. It's hard to picture her any older, and she won't be…well to me.

"I will. Bye! Love you guys!" I call out to them as they all left the house.

When they were gone I leant against the doorframe. Something tells me this is going to be a long week.

~oOo~

Jacob was gone for an awfully long time. He probably got stuck in traffic or something. Everyone was trying to get out of the city towards the beaches today. Good thing Masen and Grace left the other day or they'd be stuck in traffic for hours.

Currently I was watching reruns of Friends and Seinfeld while eating whatever I could find in my grandparents fridge.

I decided to hang around my grandparents' house because I couldn't find anything to do back at mine. Normally I can find something in their house for me to do. Grandpa and Grandma have a bunch of their old stuff lying around. Plus they have the biggest library out of all the townhouses and I wanted a nice place to read.

I go rummaging through the fridge, trying to find whatever was left since the men in this family with an appetite for human food will suck it up like a vacuum. With Aidan, Jake, and Seth in your family it isn't hard to run out of food quick. All three of them have bottomless pits so you can imagine how much they can consume.

I was able to stash some yogurt behind some stalks of celery in the back along with a couple of cookies and a bag of chips. Normally they can smell them out, but they're too lazy to see what's behind any vegetables or anything healthy.

I look at my cell phone, tapping on the arm of the chair impatiently with my fingers. Jake's car show starts around four and it's three now. He must be stuck in traffic because I know he wanted to get an early start on this thing.

I go back to paying attention to the episode of Friends when all of a sudden I hear something. It sounded like the tiny pitter patter of footsteps.

I ignore them. This townhouse is pretty old. It comes with a lot of sounds, plus it's probably something from outside.

I'm too much of a worry wart, thanks to Jake and my mom. I think they freaked me out for nothing.

If anyone tries to break in here I can easily beat them up. It's not too hard when you're part vampire to beat up a human robber. Plus I can thank Uncle Jasper for the fighting skills.

I decide to shut off the T.V since my mind was everywhere else and began to head towards the library to read a book. Maybe one of Grandpa's old classic books might be nice to read.

I was approaching the library when I heard a loud clatter. I frown and begin to get nervous when I then hear someone else's voice.

"Stupid books," the voice said. "_Accidenti _!" he cursed in Italian.

Oh god, please don't tell me this is the Volturi. That's all I need.

I lean against the nearest wall beside the library and peer into the room, trying to stay invisible from the intruder.

Inside the library was a man. He had a dark cloak, red eyes, and a black cape. All signs pointed to a member of the Volturi guard.

I take a closer look to see he's trying to find something. He looks through the books until he finds an old leather book that belonged to my grandfather.

I think I skimmed it over once; it's just this old book he believes once belonged to a witch. He found it on the streets of London when he was a human and helping his father out with the nightly mob attacks and raids. There was a part of it missing though, and my grandfather thinks a good half of the book was torn out from the seams.

I can't read most of it though. A lot of it is in a bunch of ancient languages. The most used language is Latin, but Lizzy said she could decode a few words saying it was a bunch of powerful spells.

It's definitely something that shouldn't get into the wrong hands, but it's nothing for us to worry about. Witches hate vampires and if they sense us they'll make a run for it. So it's probably the safest with us.

I lean back against the wall and take a deep, but quiet, breath.

What should I do? Do my parents know? My aunts? Uncles? Jake? What if he's here to kill me? Or what if Aro sent him for some pay back?

Should I be a martyr like my mother and just confront him? Or try to run for it?

I think running at the moment is my best option. Now isn't the time to confront him and be the hero.

I begin to make my way away from the library and out towards the nearest door, or possibly window. My heart is racing as I try to escape from the home and towards safety.

"Hello hybrid!" I snap around to see the vampire looking at me with a very amused, frightening expression. I gasp as I scurry away from him and towards a wall. He stalks forward just like a killer.

"I knew someone was in the house. I could have sworn I heard a heartbeat," He said, motioning to me. "Aro warned me there were hybrids crawling around this place."

"Yeah, well why are you here? It's my house. Get out of it!" I blow up at him. "Or…or I'll- I'll hurt you!"

"Silly hybrid, you think you can hurt me? Think again," he seethed, grabbing my arm.

I yelped in pain, trying to wiggle free from his iron grasp. Curse his superior vampire strength. Why couldn't I be stronger like my dad? Or Uncle Emmett?

"Maybe Aro will want you as well, now you know that I was here," He muttered, looking at me.

"My family will kill all of you! Let me go and they won't lay a hand on you!" I growled at him.

He just laughed and tossed me to the side. I go tossing around until I reach the edge of the staircase, smashing right into the first step.

_This is not what I envisioned for a nice summer vacation._

He begins to stalk towards me while I make a run for it, running up the stairs and towards the entrance to the attic. On the way I quickly begin to lock and close all the doors, trying to hold off this crazed vampire.

When I reach the attic I locked up the door and pushed an old dresser in front of it. There I back up against the wall to see that the only window up there was a small sky light, but I could probably get out from there.

I jumped up on a few old crates and began to try to open up the window, but it was locked tight. I try budging it open, jiggling it, and I was about to attempt to smash it open until I heard a loud bang.

I could hear the door fly open and I felt someone grab me by the legs, causing me to scream bloody murder. I push whoever it is back with my foot and go flying into some boxes.

My head is pounding and my vision got a bit blurry, but I could manage to see it's the vampire.

So this is how I was going to die, from a crazed Volturi guard on what was supposed to be one of the greatest weekends ever.

"You think you were going to get away that easily?" He said, coming closer.

I yelped as I grab the nearest thing near me, hitting it towards the vampire, which has no effect on him. But it does seem to knock the book right out of his hand.

I try to make a run for it, only to be grabbed by the waist.

"Let. Go. Of. Me!" I scream as I punch and kick, flailing my arms and legs all around.

"Nessie!" I heard a cry. A familiar cry I know all too well.

There was some commotion but I couldn't see anything because the vampire had my face staring down at the ground. I heard a few growls, and that's when my body went flying.

I hit the wall, smacking my head hard against something. I could see black dots filling up my vision and the whole entire room was spinning.

"Nessie!" was all I heard again and again until I saw the world around me turn black.

~oOo~

When I woke up my head was throbbing and the rest of my body ached. I could feel that I was one some sort of bed and I was wrapped up in a quilt? Or some blanket?

I could tell someone else was in the room with me. I take a closer look to see it's Jacob. He's right next to me, stroking some of my hair, but he was keeping me close to him as an act of protection.

"Jake?" I mumbled groggily as I tried to get up. I look to see it was darker out now and the house was quiet. I was in my grandparent's guest bedroom and the T.V was on some sort of car restoration show.

"How long was I out for?" I asked as I tried to get up. Jacob pushed me back a bit, but I just gave him a fierce look. He reluctantly let me sit up, but supported me just in case.

"About an hour," He said softly.

"Oh god, we missed your car show," I groan, rubbing my forehead. "I'm so sorry. I-"

"Ness, don't apologize. It's not your fault at all. You were almost killed by a vampire today. I think this is a good reason why we're just going to have to miss it," He said to me.

"The vampire, what about him. Is he alive-"

"Dead. I killed him. He's um burning in the fireplace. Don't tell Esme," he said, slightly sheepish.

I nod as I fully get up. My head hurt a lot less and I felt much better.

"Why was he here?" Jacob asked. "Do you know?"

I shake my head as I go to turn to him. "No…I remember he was in the library…and he was looking for something."

"Something?" Jacob asked slowly, trying to see if I'd remember anything more.

"He was looking for….for a-"

That's when it hit me.

"A book." I then shot up from the bed and ran towards the attic with a protesting Jacob right behind me.

"Ness! Slow down! You just banged your head against something and you-"

I ignored him until I came up to the attic. Everything was all over the place, but there was one thing that stuck out like a sore thumb.

The old leather book.

I dove for it, grabbing it and flipping through all the pages. What was in here that the Volturi wanted? There has to be something in here.

I did notice one section though. Unlike the others it was written in Italian. I noticed the words doppelgänger, alternate universe, and spell. Some of the words in the section I just couldn't recognize. It was like this person needed to get these ideas down and fast. Some of it was mixed with Latin.

"What is it?" Jacob asked me. "Is everything okay?"

"He wants this book, the vampire. He wanted it, and I don't know why," I mutter as I place the large book in Jacob's hands.

He skimmed through it, but frowned. "I can't read any of this."

"I figured. It's in Latin and a bunch of other languages," I said, taking it from him.

"Well whatever it is, we need to protect it. We can't let the Volturi have it," he said.

"I agree… but what if there are more," I said, looking at the old leather book.

"More what?" He questioned, looking slightly alarmed.

"More guards. Aro wanted this Jake, and Aro is the kind of guy that won't stop until he gets what he wants. We need to leave," I said in a rush.

"Leave? Leave New York? Why though?" he questioned. "And where do you plan on going?"

"We need to leave if we want to make sure this book stays in one piece. I doubt Aunt Alice knows anything or my parents because they would have been here already or at least called. Something is going on and I don't plan to just wait here and find out. We need to go somewhere safe, and fast," I said, rushing back down the stairs.

"Where?"

"How about… Forks," I said, smiling at the thought of my home town.

"Why Forks?"

"It's the only other place on this earth I know that is safe besides the islands. Anyway I'm sure we can figure out where to go next from Forks. It's halfway across the country and possibly it'll throw the Volturi off. From there maybe we can take a plane to Los Angeles or Phoenix. I don't know, somewhere sunny until we can get the hell out of here," I said to him.

"Fine, and how do you propose we get these tickets?" He asked me.

"I'm a Cullen. It isn't too hard," I said as I ran to my room. I quickly packed a backpack up with some clothes and other necessities.

I quickly take my locket and place it around my neck for luck. I make sure my bracelets were firmly on my wrist as well.

I change into a quick pair of jeans, a blue t-shirt, and put my hair up in a ponytail. From there I make a few quick calls and we're off.

I meet Jacob at the end of the staircase. He was in a gray sweat shirt, cargo shorts, and sneakers with a backpack slung over his back.

"You ready?" he asked.

I nod as we then rush out onto the streets of New York and hail the nearest taxi cab we could find.

We rushed all the way to the airport and onto the airplane. Once we were on the airplane was when I relaxed. That's when I knew we were safe. The Volturi can't track us when we're up in the air.

"Sleep, Ness," Jacob whispered to me, noticing my exhaustion.

I give in to his soft words as I lean my head against his chest. His arms wrap around me like a cage as if to protect me from the rest of the world.

"Thanks," I mumble against his chest.

"Don't thank me Ness, just relax. A lot happened today," He whispered into my ear, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"M'kay," I muttered as I let sleep take over me.

That is when I dreamt of three other girls, all identical to me. We were all running away from the same person. Aro.


	2. Chapter 2

**BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

**Chloe Elliot**

The sun shone through the window, it danced off my naked skin and reflected like a million diamonds. I was wrapped around Eddie as he lay sleeping with his head on my shoulder. It was times like these I wished I could sleep too, whilst I loved being a vampire I couldn't sleep anymore whereas Eddie could. I ran my finger gently over his arm, tracing patterns and words. I felt like I was in a trance, the house was silent except for the heart beats of Jacob, Renesmee, Chantelle and Zio; they were all asleep and I could hear the feint sound of the TV down stairs on very low. I turned to Eddie, still fast asleep and kissed his forehead. My throat was burning; it felt like hot pokers were going up at down scrapping along the inside of my throat. I was thirsty.

I very gently moved Eddie from my body, he barely even stirred when I moved from the bed and dressed. I took a last look at him before closing the door behind me and walking down the stairs. I would ask the others if they wanted to come with me, I hadn't gone hunting on my own yet. I was always accompanied by at least one of them.

"Im going hunting if anyone's interested" I said to the room of vampires, it was early in the morning but I knew at least one of them would probably come with me.

"Of course you are" Emmett grinned at me. "I'll come"

"Im leaving _now_" I told him. I would have brought Eddie but I left him in bed because I couldn't bring myself to wake him. It had been the first time he had slept since I was turned into a vampire months ago.

I left with Emmett to hunt and it was surprisingly fun hunting with Emmett. "I bet you couldn't take down that bear" he teased me.

"Are you kidding me?" I laughed at him. I was a newborn; I could take down anything... at least that's what Eddie had told me.

"No I'm not… because I'm gunna take it down first" he laughed and started running towards the grizzly bear. I couldn't let him win. I used the newborn part of me to chase after him. My newborn strength wasn't as much as it used to be but I was still faster than anyone in the Cullen family. Including Emmett. I reached the bear and tackled him to the ground. He fought back, and hard.

"Woah" I heard Emmett chuckle and helped me pin the bear down.

"Hey I would have done it" I moaned. He just grinned at me.

"You won, now drink" he laughed. I did as he said and climbed off the bear's limp body.

"I so could have done that myself" I told him.

"Yeah yeah you kept telling yourself that" he grinned at me and gave me a nudge.

"I could have" I told him again.

"Well I wasn't going to risk Eddie ripping my head off for letting a bear get to you."

"Oh please" I laughed as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we both walked back to the house. "I would have been fine; the bear would have just run away"

"Well I didn't want you to lose your dignity" he teased me.

"And having you hold it down for me whilst I drink isn't losing my dignity?" I laughed.

"Not nearly as much as if it had got away from you" he teased as we reached the house.

"Chloe!" Eddie exclaimed. "Why didn't you wake me?" he asked and I was in his arms in seconds.

"Because I didn't want to" I answered. "I was fine with Emmett" I added.

"Feisty little girlfriend you've got yourself there" Emmett said giving Eddie a tap on his shoulder.

"Fiancé" both Eddie and I said at the exact same time. Emmett laughed as he went into the house.

"Sure you're ok?" Eddie asked.

"You gotta stop worrying about me. Im a vampire now" I said with a smile and a wink.

"I know I know" he laughed and kissed me. It was passionate and I was burning with desire as he pulled away. I growled under my breath.

"You're so mean" I told him, he just grinned.

"We could always go to your house"

"My house?" I asked.

"Your old house, your mom left it to you"

"Oh right" I murmured. I hadn't been back since. Would going back to have sex with Eddie be disrespectful?

"Maybe you're right" he said and kissed my neck. "Have to wait until later then" he said with a wink. I rolled my eyes. I did want to go back to my old house someday but just to see if i could handle being there without my mom.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I can control myself just fine" I teased him.

"Sure, except you've always been a bag raging of hormones" he laughed as we went back into the Cullen house. Renesmee and Jacob were in the living room. Renesmee was heavily pregnant with her first child and Jacob was being just as overprotective as ever.

"I want a sandwich" Renesmee was saying.

"I'll go make it" Jacob answered quickly, getting off the couch and passing us at the door.

"I can make my own sandwich you know!" Renesmee called after her husband. I walked over to my best friend and sat at her side with a smile.

"I don't know what you're moaning about Ness, it must be great having him wait on your hand and foot"

"It can be" she sighed. "But he doesn't even allow me to go to the bathroom myself."

I laughed out loud. That must be weird.

"He just stands there while you pee?" I laugh. She nodded

"I know right. It's ridiculous and really annoying"

"I think it's hilarious" i giggled. "Well you can definitely say marriage removes all embarrassment"

"He changed her diapers as a baby. It's nothing new" Eddie teased sitting behind his sister and pulling her into his chest in a hug. She smiled and hugged her little brother back. Nessie and Eddie were ridiculously close as brother and sister; they acted like they were twins not 2 years apart. Eddie smiled at my thoughts.

_Sometimes i think I love my sister too much_. He placed in my head. I smiled at him.

_Impossible. I see you two together and it makes me wish I had a sibling growing up._

_You have Nessie now, she's your sister, or at least will be once we're married._ He grinned at me.

"I hate it when you guys have silent conversations without me." Nessie sighed looking between us.

"Sorry Ness" I giggled. Jacob returned back with a plate full of sandwiches and I mentally cringed at them. I didn't know how Nessie could stand eating them.

"So Nessie as soon as you have that baby we have to go hunting together" I smiled at her. She was chewing but nodded towards me. "I haven't seen you hunt yet" i frowned. I was turned after Renesmee found out she was pregnant and couldn't drink blood because the baby inside her was fully human. The idea of hunting with my best friend excited me.

"Definitely" she agreed as she continued to eat.

"So what are you doing today?" I asked her.

"What do you think? I'm couch bound, I will probably be watching reruns of my favourite TV show" she answered me.

"No Nessie, you, me and Chloe are doing something fun" Chantelle said coming into the room with a smile on her face.

"As long as it doesn't involve Nessie moving from that couch" Jacob said to her. She glared at him.

"She can't just stay there all the time" Chanti moaned. "Don't be such a party pooper"

"Too right she can, mini blondie." He remarked.

"Stop it both of you" Renesmee called to her husband and sister for all intents and purposes.

"I need a walk Jake and I want to take it with my best friends. Is that ok?" she asked Jacob, I have to say it was rather patronising, his eye brows furrowed.

"Chloe is a newborn vampire and Chanti is a hybrid. I'll be fine." She said stroking his cheek. He sighed and helped her stand up. I took her arm and linked it with mine, Chanti did the same with the other one and we headed for the door.

_Don't go too far._ Eddie placed into my head.

of course not. I answered. I wasn't crazy. Nessie looked ready to pop any second. I wanted to be a doctor in the future but I wasn't ready to practice on my best friend as she gave birth. Once we were out of hearing range our silence ended. It was like we all knew the exact moment we stepped over the threshold and we could actually talk without the vampires or the wolf hearing us.

"I love him like mad but sometimes I really need a break from Jake" Nessie sighed happily. I smiled at her and Chantelle giggled.

"All girls together" Chanti sang and wrapped her arm around Nessie, placing her head on her shoulder.

"So Chanti how is Pancrazio?" I asked her. Jasper had recently returned from Italy with a letter from Pancrazio's mother. I could never understand what the hybrids went through, most of them killed their mothers when they were born, Chantelle and Pancrazio included.

"I think the letter really helped him. It was really emotional though" she sighed. "He wants to go back to Italy"

"What?" Renesmee exclaimed. "No" she begged, I knew Renesmee saw Pancrazio as her younger brother more than any of the other Cullen children did.

"He said he'd come back, he wants to meet his mother's family" Chantelle assured her.

"Oh" Nessie sighed. "I suppose that's understandable"

I walked with Chanti and Nessie for about 10 minutes before Nessie seemed to be getting tired. We walked home and I was silent the entire way as Nessie and Chantelle chatted about my wedding coming up and the birth of Nessie's baby. I was thinking about what Chantelle had said about Zio wanting to see his family and I knew I had family out there too. Now my mom was gone should I be keeping in touch with them? Even if it was just addresses and an occasional call every now and then, plus they didn't know I had moved.

I needed to go back to my old house, who knows what post is there plus all my mom's address books and telephone numbers.

As we arrived home I was shocked Jacob wasn't right at the door, it was explained as we entered the living room and Jacob was with Eddie and Zio playing on the PlayStation. I rolled my eyes but smiled at the scene. It was like seeing three brothers, especially when they played this game together.

_Eddie I want to talk to you._ I thought, hoping my fiancé was listening.

_Not now babe im winning!_ He placed in my head.

_Eddie._ I moaned. And he sighed out loud.

"Yes! I beat Eddie! I beat Eddie!" Zio laughed out loud. Chantelle rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"What are you 12?" she asked. He looked at her innocently.

"Actually I'm nearly 6. You should know that" he grinned at her. Chanti rolled her eyes.

"My lady calls _that's_ why you won kiddo." Eddie said and ran his hand quickly through Zio's hair, he scowled.

"I'm not a kid anymore"

"You'll always be a kid to me" Eddie said as he walked over to me.

_What is it?_ He asked me. I took his hand and lead him to the front door.

"I want to go back to my house" I told him as we began walking.

"I thought you said you didn't want to go back today"

"I changed my mind" I told him truthfully and showed him my thought process from earlier about family.

Eddie and I entered the house, it was eerily quiet. I picked up all the mail on the floor, most of it was condolence cards addressed to me that I chose to ignore completely. If I read them I'd probably start crying over my mother again and I didn't want to spiral into depression again. The other post was just confirmation letters, my mother had life insurance, which meant the house was now completely paid off, and it was mine to live in if I wanted. I owned it and everything in it. The lawyers said I could contact them if I wanted to know more about bills and stuff but I didn't really care, I lived with the Cullen's now, this house had too many memories.

We stepped into the living room and I almost expected my mom to stand up from the sofa and hug us in welcome.

I heard a sudden noise behind us but it wasn't my mom that greeted us. Or my dad. It was a woman, she looked old but young at the same time if that was even possible.

"Who the hell are you?" Eddie asked, he had me behind his body in a second.

"My name is Hecate I am a witch and someone is desperately in need of your help" She answered. She came over to us and I tried my best to step away from her but I simply couldn't, I just gripped tight hold of Eddie and the last thing I remember was her touching both of our foreheads at the same time before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**TrueTigress**

* * *

**Taramina Cullen**

It was just another regular day, one of many that I usually spent with my family after the Terettan War happened. My family had defeated the Volturi after they tried to eliminate all of the werewolves, witches and vampires who were not allied to them.

My life wasn't what you would call perfect, it was far from perfect, but it was my life and I was happy with it. When I first met Renesmee in school, I had never expected that my adopted parents would die and I would end up living with her and her amazing family.

Esme (Grandma) and Carlisle (Grandpa) were living together in their large house in strawberry bay just outside of La Push with all of their family in separate houses around them. With all of my family and extended family around me including cousins that were more like my own flesh and blood, my family was amazing.

I would say I was closest to Renesmee and Eddie, and as they were brother and sister it was easy to tell why! Eddie was the love of my life and my soul mate and Renesmee was my best friend and almost like a sister to me!

And that is my full family, the people who I know most in the world and I am very fortunate to have!

The day started off as ordinary, I was just eating breakfast when Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme (My adopted Grandparents that I lived with) decided to come over to sit beside me. I frowned at my Grandpa's sad smile and Grandma's uneasy eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked instantly worried for my family, I knew I hadn't done anything wrong, not anything I could pinpoint anyway.

"Tara, I know you don't like me taking blood, but you're the one who is here right now and I think I might be on a breakthrough for the pregnancy tablet to stop you, Renesmee, Charlotte and maybe even Madison getting pregnant when you have… intercourse… with your partners." Grandpa smiled at me, looking embarrassed. _He just wanted blood! I don't know why I worry so much!_

"Is that all?" I giggled, my grandma let out an exasperated sigh expecting me to begin freaking out at the thought that they wanted to take my blood. I had to admit, I was a bit squeamish about seeing my own blood. I guess I was a strange hybrid, but seen as my mother was human and my father was a hybrid, maybe I got more human genes which made me less susceptible to blood. I mean, I didn't drink as much blood as Renesmee or Charlotte.

"So, you're going to let me take blood then?" Carlisle asked me. I smiled and held out my hand.

"It's all yours Grandpa!" I giggled and then watched as he went over to get his medical instruments. As my skin was hard, it wasn't as simple as pricking my finger. He had to use a special tiny drill with diamonds encrusted into it to make a small incision in my skin to make me bleed.

I cringed at the sound and the slight pain in my finger tip, then I gagged at the smell of my own blood as Grandpa squeezed the finger to expel the blood.

"Thank you, Tara." He patted my head and I slapped at his hand.

"You're almost as bad as Uncle Emmett for messing up my hair!" I groaned at him with a smile and proceeded to flatten my hair.

"And you're almost as bad as Renesmee for complaining about people messing up your hair." He chuckled and then gave me one of his kind smiles, "I'll see you later. Are you going over to Eddie's?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm heading over there now. See you soon!" I threw my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then I did the same to Esme, "Good bye Grandmama." I kissed her cheek and she squeezed me tightly.

"Good bye Tara!" They called together as I rushed out of the door to go to Eddie's house where him, Renesmee, Madison, Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward lived.

I ran over to the very big house, it was an amazing house, white on the outside with a glass wall at the back. It almost reminded me of the old Cullen house. The balcony looked out to the sea from each of the bedrooms of the house, The largest room at the top was Bella and Edward's and another three were claimed by their children. The fourth was usually taken by whoever felt the need to stop over, unless it was me, Jacob or Benjamin as we just slept in the same room as our partners!

I walked into the house and sniffed the air, Eddie was in the cinema room. I smiled as I crept over to find him and as I walked in, the film he was watching had just finished.

"Watching _Star Wars _again?" I asked sceptically.

"Hey, you know I'm a Nerd." Eddie teased as he came and wrapped his arms around me.

"That's why I love you." I tucked my head below his neck and then he pulled me over to the very large collection of DVD's they owned.

"Why don't you pick something to watch, and not-"

"I pick the Notebook!" I cried with joy.

"The Notebook." Eddie finished his sentence with a face palm.

"Please!" I begged him, knowing that if he looked at me just once he would shake his head and tell me to put the film on.

"Fine, Dammit. Put the stupid film on." He shook his head, just as I expected and I began to giggle to myself as I got my own way.

We went to the sofa as I pressed play and began to watch the film. The Notebook was amazing, it was my favourite film because it showed no matter what soul mates went through they would always find their way back to each other in the end.

Or maybe I'm just a soppy romantic at heart!

As the film ended with Noah and Ally dying, I began to cry again as I usually did for this film, sure there were other films that made me cry, but no film got me like this one did. "That… was… beautiful!" I cried through my happy tears.

"Ugh, please, this film is so… typical!" Eddie whined with a prod to my ribs which made me laugh. He knew I was ticklish!

"It's not typical! It's a beautiful love story!" I laughed as he poked me in the side to get me to giggle. I tried to hide my laughter, but then he fully began to tickle me, pinning me down on the chair so I could not escape. I began to convulse with giggles, "Fine! I give in!" I said breathlessly.

"What kind of film is it?" He asked very slowly, still holding onto my sides that were the most ticklish part of me.

"A very typical love film." I replied obediently and rather seriously which made him grin.

"Good." He whispered before bending down to kiss me rather passionately. I tangled my hands in his hair and began to part my lips, just as the door opened and I heard a muffled cough.

"Umm… people present." Renesmee called as she entered the room with Jacob. I sighed and withdrew from Eddie's grasp.

"Yeah, well. You and Jake will be making out soon. And just think after the wedding." Eddie teased wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, which made me slap his arm for teasing my best friend.

"Hey, at least we're waiting until we're married." Jake winked at Eddie and me and I felt my cheeks go bright red.

"Shut up, Jacob." I spoke rather defensively.

"Somebody's touchy." Jacob smiled at me and I rolled my eyes. "A little…_ tense_ are we?" He grinned horribly and I felt my cheeks flush again.

"Jake!" Renesmee scolded him and slapped his chest in the same way I had slapped Eddie's arm earlier. I looked at Renesmee in a thankful way, I don't know what I'd do without her to keep her brother and fiance in line!

"Maybe we could go into the woods and work off some of that… tension." Eddie smirked at me and I felt my smile fall heavily and I looked at him rolling my eyes.

"Don't encourage him." I sighed to Eddie, "Come on, let's go. Let's go hunting." I said quickly correcting myself.

Eddie fluidly rose, taking my hand in his and then we made our way across the room at human pace, past a smirking Jacob and a smug Renesmee who said graciously, "Enjoy _hunting_."

"Not you too!" I groaned and then shook my head at my best friend who gave me a childish grin that was infectious, I smiled back and began to laugh as Eddie swung his arms around me and lifted me up bridal style and began to run at a very fast pace out of the door and in a few milliseconds.

After a while of running in his arms, he stopped and placed me down on the floor, I smiled at him, trying to find the best way to go about this, and then I felt myself freeze. Something seemed to be tugging on me, not physically though, more… mentally. I frowned and I saw Eddie look my way.

"What is it?" He asked, I shrugged and carried on walking towards him, trying to push the fleeting feeling out of my mind.

"So where were we?" I asked huskily, he smiled seductively and ran over full speed, crushing his lips into mine and roughly pushing me into a tree.

"It's been too long!" He moaned into the kiss, and I agreed. It had been too long.

I smiled up at him as I began to play with the buttons on his shirt.

"Maybe we could walk for a while? Get in the mood?" I asked him. He stroked my face lovingly and brushed a small amount of hair out of my face.

"We'll do whatever you want, Tara." He whispered into my ear, his warm breath tickling the nape of my neck making me giggle and feel slightly nervous around him, which was strange because I should have been over the silly crush stage now.

We began to walk through the forest and I decided to open my senses to the world around me. It was easy to forget the little things with Eddie because all I could see was him, all I could feel was him and all I wanted was him.

I walked along, my warm hand in his cool hand, I felt his cool skin beneath mine, not quite as cold as an ordinary vampire, but with him been a witchblood vampire he had a very slowly beating heart and a small amount of witchblood constantly in his system.

I looked up into the canopy of the trees, the deep, dark and very green leaves let only a slight amount of light through, the broken light acted on mine and Eddie's skin in a way that made us look beautiful and alluring. My skin glowed with a faint hue but Eddie glittered, not as much as a normal vampire, but enough to make sure that a human would see.

He turned his brown eyed gaze on me and smiled, I felt myself flush a little but I returned his smile. I loved him so much it was unbelievable.

"You know, Tara, you look radiant today." He grinned at his use of a larger word as he didn't usually use words like 'radiant.' It just wasn't his style, not that he was stupid, he just wasn't one to express things with words.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Your eyes, they look so beautiful today, they are glowing almost as much as your skin is in the dappled light." He reached out to stroke my cheek once more and then he then began to whisper;

"_I love you for the melody,_

_I hear within your voice._

_The way your blue eyes hold me, _

_A captive but by choice." _

I almost swooned at the verse he had recited from one of my favourite love poems.

"You've been reading poems?" I began to giggle.

"Of course, I told you. I wanted to get to understand you better." Eddie touched my face and then brushed his lips to my forehead. "You're like nobody else in the world Tara, and that's why I love you. Never change."

"I won't." I promised. Almost instantly his lips were pressed against mine again, his time with a heat and intensity that I knew all too well. His rugged, strong hands twisted in my hair and I felt the rumble of a soft moan as he let his instincts take over. I deepened the kiss and traced my tongue against his tender lips, his lips parted and then I was in heaven.

I felt his muscles tense all of a sudden and a sudden feeling of terror passed over me.

"What is it?" He asked as I pulled my lips from his suddenly, pushing on his chest and buttoning my shirt back up as I realised he had begun to unbutton it.

"I don't know, it feels like we're being watched!" I blurted feeling scared as the wind began to blow very heavily, whipping my hair around my face and making the tree's move in a very life like manner. "I don't like this." I squeaked.

"It's just bad weather, we could go to the cotta-"

"No! I can feel it coming from over there!" I pointed in the general direction of the cottage and Eddie looked at me sceptically.

"What do you mean?" He asked me. He frowned very heavily and I couldn't help but shiver involuntarily at the fleeting feeling in my soul.

"It's not safe here Eddie. I want to go home. Now." I cried as I heard a quick cackle come from the tops of the trees. "Did you hear that?!" I cried again and Eddie looked at me sceptically. It was like somebody was using my own power against me, making me hear things and feel things that weren't really there.

"Tara, are you okay?" He looked at me worried. I felt a sob rack my body and I had no idea why. I hadn't felt this scared since the fire that killed my family or the Terettan war.

"No!" I sobbed as something seemed to catch in my throat and I began to gag.

"Taramina!" Eddie cried and he rushed towards me and just as he pulled me towards him I began to throw up a fountain of blood, he gasped as I wrenched over as the pain overtook my body.

"What's happening!" He yelled at me as the wind began to pick up and then thunder cracked and a witch walked out of the tree covering.

She was beautiful, pale skin and hair that was as dark as the night sky. Her eyes were colourless, seamlessly endless as I looked into them. I could tell she was a witch by her scent, and I somehow knew that she was a danger to me and Eddie.

"What do you want?!" I cried as I pushed back on Eddie to keep him away from the witch who was messing so badly with my head.

"I want nothing from you hybrid… just a little… experiment." She chuckled and then I saw Eddie growl and he pushed my behind him, I tried to glance at the witch again, and as I stared into her eyes, I knew Eddie was going to ask the question she wanted.

"Who are you?!" Eddie snarled at her. I tugged on his shoulder and felt him tense and then I saw him freeze. Then I felt my own body freeze. I stood, as steady as a rock, staring over the barren wastelands, the sharp and jagged rocks, and the twisted, eerily evil forests. I did not move. I could not move. My mind was not even capable of comprehending what I was doing. There was just shock, the one and only emotion slicing through my body.

But then the fear and panic penetrated my fragile soul like an icy sword, I crumpled onto the floor and curled up into a foetal position, ready for my life to end in the very same way it had started.

Only seconds ago, not a single thought entered my brain, yet now they flooded my skull, tearing my mind into pieces. Being on the very brink of insanity, all I was left with was a mess of agonizing, frenzied emotions.

"I am Hecate! But it doesn't matter about that! All you need to know is that I am here on behalf of a dear friend who needs help, and you are one of the three who had been chosen to help her, Taramina!"

"THE WITCH GODDESS HECATE?" I gasped and then I felt my cheeks burn red, _was I been rude to a goddess? No... that was impossible. _"No I won't help your friend! I don't even know you!" I spat with enough venom in my voice to make the witch raise her eyebrows and Eddie flinch a little though he could barely move.

"It's not up for debate! You will go now and you _will _help Renesmee!"

"Renesmee?" I felt my voice quiver, _what's wrong with my best friend?! _"What have you done to her, you bitch?!" I snarled.

"I've done nothing. The Volturi is after her again." The witch answered.

"We killed the Volturi!" I gritted my teeth as I tried to fight against the hold that the witch had on me. I could feel her spell pinning my muscles down, constricting me from moving.

"Fighting will do you no good! You must go now." Then the witch surged forward, I couldn't move. Something was stopping my muscles working and as she moved, Eddie was also unable to escape her. She touched Eddie's forehead and he dropped like a rag doll.

I used my power on her, making her see something that wasn't really there. I saw her growl looking confused, and just for a second her spell slipped and I threw Eddie over my shoulder and began to run. He wasn't very heavy due to my part vampire strength, so I was able to run rather quickly. I managed to get to a clearing, but somehow I didn't know this part of the forest. The meadow was round with many wild flowers growing in it, and I smelled a very familiar and lingering scent, Bella and Edward had been here before… this was the meadow that they often talked about!

I felt safe for a second, covered in the scent of my family, until I saw the witch come to the edge of the meadow. "You fool! How dare you even try escape me!" Hecate growled as I snarled at her.

I turned on my heel and picked up Eddie again, I ran for the far end of the meadow, but as I ran, I bumped into something. It was like a force field, I hit it head on, and I was thrown back with a painful surge of electricity that pulsed through my body. I was thrown maybe 30 foot back from the force field.

I felt paralysed towards my whole body. That feeling I knew too well, diffusing like an abandoned disease. It possessed me, made me into something I couldn't have power over. It was like a lightning bolt, waiting to thumb me down at my weakest minute. I had no authority over it. I feel it's sharp, icy yet blistering rays piercing through me every time I moved directly towards it. It hurt. But I knew I was vulnerable. Nevertheless I still bawled for help. I could feel the heat of the malicious fire blazing my skin.

I knew I had to get out of this sticky situation. I had too. Too much thinking of planning to flee was hurting my brain. Yet I knew I couldn't dissipate my time and have sympathy for my brain. I had to remain thinking even if it gave me a really ghastly migraine.

"Now listen to me! Stop playing games! You need to go!" The witch hissed as I stood up again, still holding onto Eddie's limp body. I couldn't explain what happened next, but one second he was there, and then the next he was gone.

I screamed before she began to walk over to me, her arms out as she began to chant small words to herself. "You'll never take me!" I screamed in terror as I ran at the force field again, I was thrown back yet again, and then I saw my opportunity.

The witch was mere meters away from me, I ran at her as she looked shocked. Using my strength I grabbed her arm and threw her into the force field. She bounced back as I had with a painful scream, sparks flying from the electric contact.

"You bitch!" She spat and then she stood up and lunged forward. I was suddenly frozen again, I couldn't move.

I began to twitch as I tried to break her enchantment. I quickly made her see a bear coming towards her, but as if she knew what my power was she laughed. I tried to run again, but my muscles would not reply to my exaggerated movements that I could see in my mind. The witch came to me and as she touched my forehead my last thought was _please don't avenge me. This witch is too strong..._

And then everything went blank...


	4. Chapter 4

**MissRenesmeeCarlie**

* * *

**Siena McCormick**

I was joyfully woken up by my alarm blaring pop hit music. Maybe joyfully was the wrong word, I was the farthest you could get from a morning person. I preferred to club and stay out all night, and then sleep through the day. Masen, my imprint hated that just because of the danger it proposed and always accompanied me when I went out, even though I was a hybrid vampire and _perfectly _capable of taking care of myself. The only other person I knew to be less of a morning person that me was Elizabeth, Masen's typical teenage hybrid sister.

I groaned and shoved my hand down on the snooze button. I cursed myself for committing to the plan, it was currently 4 in the morning and by the time I got up and out of the door, I would already be late. After endless minutes of attempting to block out my alarm, I forced myself up out of bed. I dressed in a daze, not particularly excited to strip from my warm Victoria's Secret wear and into a complete ensemble, including makeup and hair. When I finally rolled out of bed, I made sure that i kept quiet, so that I would not wake my parents; hybrid's themselves who were hopefully sound asleep in their king sized bed. I shuddered involuntarily as I thought about the possibility of them being wide awake and...ugh gross. I slipped my earbuds into my ears, grabbing my iPhone off the charging dock and choosing some heavy rap music to listen to as I got ready. I chose the song _Bezerk _by Eminem first, just because it was loud, obnoxious, and totally capable of waking me right up. I sat down at my vanity, grateful that I had showered the night before, and focused on making my makeup perfect. Not that it was hard, I was a pro ever since I was a 'pre-teen'...four, if you wanted to get technical. I completed a full smokey eye and face of makeup within the first few bars of the song thanks to my vampire speed, and began to brush out my hair, it was already pin straight, and Masen liked it that way so being the lazy person I was, I never did much to it. It was fine plain. It counteracted my personality. I picked my outfit carefully, deciding on a nice light wash pair of skinny jeans, a simple tank top, a green army jacket, and my classic combat boots. The style was perfectly fitting for me, and by this point, I don't think anyone expected me to wear anything else.

I took me a good three hours to get up and ready, but finally I emerged from my bedroom and made my way downstairs.

"Mom, Dad" I yelled up the mahogany staircase when I reached the bottom, unsure of where they were in our enormous four story home.

"What it is Siena?" My mother asked, gracefully descending the grand staircase, my father at her side.

"I'm going to Masen's" I said confidently, still unsure if I would be allowed in the first place. I watched their emotions cross their faces as they contemplated this. Confusion. Anger. Worry. Confusion. Suspiciousness. Confusion some more.

"Siena Rose McCormick, why so early in the morning, is there something going on that you're not telling us?" My parents chided in unison, a disapproving look plastered onto both of their angelic faces. Damn they were good at this parenting thing, and they weren't even mind readers or trackers.

"Oh God no! It's just his birthday and I want, no _need_ to surprise him" I answered truthfully. I mentally crossed my fingers, hoping that they would let me go. It was his 18th birthday, I would do anything to be there, even disobey my parents which I usually never too. Well, maybe _sometimes_ I do.

"I'm not sure...can't you wait until later on in the day?" My mother asked

"No! I can't wait any longer, I need to make him happy. I don't even care what you have to say I'm going and that's final." I seethed, my voice filled with 'venom'. My parents stared at me, used to my attitude and my determination and sighed in defeat.

"If that's what you insist on having to do then, very well. Eat something and then go on" My father told me.

I rushed through breakfast. Half of me was asleep and half of me was excited to get going already. I grabbed a cupcake that I had made the night before and a candle on my way out, running the all too familiar path to the Black residence. I knew I would never be prepared to get there and not be warmly greeted by Renesmee, to not have her hug me and chat about life while we waited for Masen to come down the stairs. She had been missing for a good month already, after mysteriously being taken while going to pick up her daughter. Hours of endless searching had gotten the Cullen family nowhere, and things weren't the same without her.

I opened the big red door to their house and slowly made my way in and up the stairs. Today was Masen's birthday. On this day, now 18 years ago my amazing boyfriend-no, imprint and reason for living-entered this world, but I knew that it would be hard to celebrate. In the past few weeks since the incident, Masen was constantly distraught, to say the least. Not that I blamed him, I couldn't imagine living life knowing that my mother was out there somewhere fighting for her life; if Renesmee was even still alive. The lively Black household was now eerily quiet as I crept up the steps and into my wonderful imprints room to wish him a happy birthday. I could hear his father and his siblings sleeping soundly, and desperately wished I was as well, it was just too early, but I wanted to cheer him up and wake him up the right way-with a cupcake and a kiss. I peered into his door to see him sprawled out onto his bed, snoring gently. On my way to his room, I passed JC's who was tossing and turning in his sleep, mumbling 'mommy' ever so often. It broke my heart, these poor children didn't, or shouldn't have to go through this. Elizabeth's room was next, and I didn't seem to get much of a response from her. She had music blaring and the covers pulled way up over her head. I knew she had to have snuck out the night before, Jacob, Masen's father, didn't even care anymore so I knew that she would've taken the opportunity. The last door before Masen's was the master bedroom. It broke my heart not to see Renesmee sleeping soundly next to Jacob, and instead I was greeted with the sight of Jacob curled up with Masen's twin five year old sisters; Marie and Sarahbelle. Poor things. Finally, I made it into Masen's room.

"Mase" I called out softly as I entered his bedroom

"Masen baby, happy birthday" I said, shaking him awake and placing the blazing candle on the cupcake I was holding in my hand.

"Hmm" He groaned sleepily, opening his eyes to peer up at me

"Hey, Siena" He said fully opening his eyes and kissing me fiercely

"Hi" I giggled through the kiss. He broke away and grinned at me before blowing out his birthday candle and eating his cupcake in one bite. I rolled my eyes; wolves.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked

"Whatever you want to do" He told me as he stared into my dark brown eyes

"It's not my birthday...you pick something before I leave and it forces you to do what you want to do." I said sternly. I loved him dearly but he could be such a child sometimes.

"Um...Okay, well I want to take matters in my own hands, go and look for answers relating to my mother's er, _situation."_ He said nervously

"Of course baby, I don't mind. Don't be so nervous all the time" I said ruffling his cropped black hair. He really was a younger replica of Jacob. From the hairstyle and color, to the tall and muscular frame, to the exact shade of skin tone and eye color. The only piece of Nessie that he seemed to hold was her gentle and caring personality and brilliant smile. However, the imprint was less weird because I bore little to no resemblance to Nessie. Her hair was curly and fire red whilst mine was dark brown and typically pin straight. I had a tanner complexion and darker eyes as well. Our personalities were both caring, but she was over the top with it, while I possessed a sassy streak, similar to his 17 year old sister, Elizabeth.

"So let's go then, instead of sitting here wasting a day without my Mom" He said, kissing me once more before getting up and getting changed and telling Jacob that we were going out. Elizabeth and JC, Masen's younger brother, were less than happy about our outing though.

"Masen! I want to go. You can't expect me to sit here day in and day out not helping the cause!" Elizabeth screeched. I was appalled, never in my years of coming to this house had I seen her awake and coherent before 1 pm. It was a first.

"Okay where's the real Elizabeth?" I asked teasingly, she glared at me in response.

"The real Elizabeth is missing along with her mother" She spat. Well that shut me up quick.

"I'm sorry, but you're safer here. Dad agrees as well, and you two need to watch the twins while Dad and myself go out to look for clues. As for you JC, you're a new wolf you don't need to get pissed off and into danger, so please just stay here." He demanded, they huffed and walked away in defeat.

Masen and I went all over town, but still kept coming up with no results. We tried everything, but didn't get any positive results, which crushed Masen. I knew he wanted to be with his mother for his 18th birthday. It wasn't until twilight that we decided to venture into the woods. He was less than thrilled to have me around all the potential danger, but the craving to have his family complete and the pride he felt in his ability to protect me was the reason he was currently guiding me through the dark and wet forest floor, the tall pines a canopy above our heads. I was surprised he wasn't in his wolf form with me running alongside him or riding on his back as well, he was taking the 'possible danger' incredibly lighter than usual.

"So, any reason why you chose the forest as a place to search" I asked nonchalantly

"Well, I guess there is one. When I was younger, my mother would always tell me stories about creatures of all kinds living in the forest. She used to describe them so perfectly, beautifully, to myself and through the years, all my siblings. The point of her bedtime tales was that these creatures had the power to uncover hidden secrets within all of us if we were to venture into the forest in need. It may not be what we ask or want to happen, but the secrets we were bound to discover, but couldn't do it on our own, we need a little push in the right direction first." He explained

I tightened my grip on his hand, staring into his deep brown eyes to ask one of my many questions. "So do you think these 'creatures' will make an appearance or lead us to your mom?"

"Not sure, but we can hope" He replied truthfully

"So what kind of creatures are we talking about?" I wondered aloud

"Basically any mythical creature _except_ for vampires and werewolves" He chuckled. "All my mom ever specifically said was pixies/fairies, angels, demons, mermaids, gods, and witches. Good secrets have good creatures, bad-bad. The only exception that can be both is gods, which are very rare, and witches."

"Interesting" I whispered, taking in all the new information. I knew I had to be utterly and completely insane, but I believed the simple children's story. Something was coming, something life changing.

We walked around aimlessly for a few more hours, and I was growing more impatient by the second. I hated the forest, with the exception of hunting. I was a mall or any type of human civilization girl and I had always thought that trees and nature in general was just boring. And dirty. But mostly boring. Heck, the only reason I was out here right now was to please Masen. I really was the perfect girlfriend wasn't I?

I was lost in my own thoughts for what seemed like hours, Masen kept a tight hold of my hand as we walked further into the woods and I began to feel a sense of panic. I didn't know if it was from the fact that we were wandering deeper into the vegetation or that there was something bigger out there, but I was freaked out either way.

"Mase…I think we should turn around" I whispered

"We're fine, I've got you. You're okay" He replied, leading me deeper into the woods.

Then we heard it. A loud snap, coming from right behind us. I turned and let out an ear piercing scream. Masen held onto me tighter

Danger was everywhere, I could sense it. I knew Masen could as well because he had me tucked into his side, using me as a way to keep him from phasing. Whatever this threat was, he didn't want to intimidate them first hand right off the bat, that could led us into more trouble and farther away from finding Renesmee.

"Hello, who's out there?" I called out. We watched silently as a shadowy figure emerged from the woods, cackling loudly at us. The hooded body sent waves of fear to Masen and I, and I felt myself cringe under his strong grasp.

"Who are you?" Masen asked to the witch like woman

"I am Hecate, the most powerful witch to grace this world. But do not fear, I am good and pure, and need your help. It's very important that you do exactly as I say." She yelled reaching out to touch both of our foreheads. I flinched back, but she was too fast and grabbed hold of Masen, dragging me along with her. I felt a gust of wind blow as she leaned in to touch us, the air circling faster and faster.

My clothes were for once the least of my worries.

"Siena! Get out of here, go! I'll stay here but please, you go somewhere safe" Masen screamed, attempting to get me out of the tornado, and keep himself from blowing away.

"No! I won't leave you, I love you too much. I won't let you go through this without me" I yelled back, grabbing his hand as the winds around us began to pick up immensely. My hair swirled around me blocking my vision of Masen.

"Now please, remain calm. You will be back when the time is right, I will see to it. I promise" The witch yelled, and suddenly the wind was too hard to fight and we were in the air screaming in agony as the beautiful view of trees began to close out of view, becoming smaller and smaller. My vision began to blur and blackout as we ascended into a seemingly other worldly dimension.

Everything was turning black, and Hecate's face was becoming smaller and smaller as we continued to be whisked into the air. I had no idea where we were going, but I prayed that it wouldn't be permanent.

"Siena, if this ends badly please remember that I love you so incredibly much and will never forgive myself for this" Masen whispered, desperately clutching my hand as we tumbled through the air

"I'm sorry Masen. For every wrong I've ever done to you. I love you more that life itself, and I hope we can make it out of this together." I whispered back.

The last thing I remember before blacking out is my final words of love to Masen.


	5. Chapter 5

Renesmee Cullen groaned as she got off the plane with Jacob right by her side. After being on an airplane for a good eight hours, she was tired and she had jet lag. She didn't get much sleep on those eight hours from all the nightmares and fear of what could happen in the next couple of hours. What would her parents say when they found out about this? Or what would even Lily do to her or Masen when they found out?

"What are we going to do once we get to Forks?" Jacob asked Renesmee as they set foot in the Seattle airport.

"I was thinking about going to the old home and figure out something from there. Maybe decode the Latin in the spell book, figure out what they want if for, and from there maybe we can call the rest of my family for backup," Renesmee said to Jacob. "I'm surprised though."

"About what?" Jacob asked.

"That Aunt Alice hasn't had a vision of us yet. I know my aunt and if we were in danger she would call us right away, no hesitation. Something about this doesn't add up." She sighed as she took a seat on a nearby bench. Jacob sat right next to her and wrapped an arm around her small frame. Renesmee sighed and leant into his shoulder for a few moments.

"So, I have one really big and important question," Jacob said. She looked up at him curiously with an eyebrow raised.

"Um, how are we going to get to Forks exactly?" He asked her.

"About that," Renesmee said, turning to Jacob with an innocent smile. "I may have forgotten to rent us a car…"

"Ness." Jacob groaned, causing Renesmee to hit him playfully.

"Sorry I had an insane vampire try to kill me and almost give me a concussion. I hit my head, that's my excuse," Renesmee remarked smugly causing Jacob to roll his eyes.

"Do you think we could get a taxi to drive us or-?"

"You could go full wolf? It could be quicker that way?" Renesmee suggested, sending Jacob a sheepish smile.

"Okay. I'm surprisingly fine with this," He said, tugging on Renesmee's hand. She chuckled as they made their way out of the airport and rushed throughout the city. Once they reached woods Jacob transformed into a big coppery wolf.

Renesmee climbed onto Jacob with both of their backpacks as she then gripped to his fur. As they rushed through the woods Renesmee thought back to the day when she could've lost her family forever. She hasn't really pondered too much about the first time the Volturi attacked since there has been so much going on in her life lately. From all the new threats and the drama of being a teenager, Renesmee just couldn't wait to be seven already and become an adult. She only had a few more months.

As Jacob rushed through the woods he stopped abruptly. Renesmee almost went flying if she wasn't holding onto Jacob's fur.

_"What is it Jake?"_ Renesmee asked her wolf via her power.

He nudged his head up to reveal two figures getting up from the forest ground.

Renesmee frowned as she hopped off of Jacob and made her way towards the two figures, ignoring Jacob's protests.

As she approached the two, she gasped.

In front of her was a two people. One was a boy who looked like a younger version of Jacob. He had the same black hair and rustic skin, but he didn't have quite all of Jacob's features. Renesmee noticed some other differences about him, but for the most part all she saw was Jacob's face.

Then she turned to the girl and gasped.

The girl was exactly identical to her.

Maybe not _identical_. There was some sort of a difference.

Even though their eyes were both brown, Renesmee could see a difference in color. This girl didn't have chocolate brown like Renesmee's, the same color she inherited from her mother. This girl had dark brown eyes. Her hair was also pin straight and wasn't like Renesmee's wild curls.

The girl then made eye contact with Renesmee and screamed her lungs off. Renesmee copied her as they both backed away from each other.

Siena McCormick felt lost in her own body. Trapped. She could physically feel Masen's warm hand grasping tightly onto hers, like it was life or death, but she couldn't speak, move, see or hear. She was completely paralyzed; stuck in some sort of time warp with no time estimation or guarantee that she would get out. She wasn't sure how long she stayed under, probably hours but it seemed to feel like centuries.

Then, she felt a slight sensation in the tips of her fingers, and she wiggled them ever so gently. She began to regain feeling and senses and slowly pulled herself up off of the disgustingly muddy forest floor. She was aware of Masen, lying peacefully on the ground next to her, his hand still tightly wound around her own.

"Mase" She called waiting for him to get up. That was if he woke up. Siena wondered if she was lucky to be alive, if they were supposed to be already dead, and Masen obliged while she didn't. She couldn't nor wouldn't live without him, it was an improbable solution, and she was filled with relief when he stirred, gently waking himself up. She was hoping he would change into a wolf and take her home, or possibly to a mall. She didn't really care just anywhere other than the forest. It was gross, no matter what part of the world.

"Mmm" He moaned in reply, attempting to pull himself out of the other dimension they seemed to currently be in.

"I'm scared baby; you know how much I hate the forest. It's gross and creeps me out. Take me home pretty please" She begged, jutting out her lower lip in the way she knew he couldn't resist.

"Just say the words and I'll do it. You know that" He replied, caressing her pouted lips with his hand. She giggled in reply and they both stood up, attempting to figure out where the heck they were. They stayed in each other's embrace for a while, kissing each other and allowing the other to realize that they needed each other, and would get out of this mess together. Masen was currently kissing Siena's neck when it happened.

In that same moment, something caught Siena's peripheral. It was a girl nearly identical to her and on her arm was the older version of Masen.

What. The. Hell?

Who did this chick think she was impersonating her and her boyfriend? Must be some sort of mentally unstable escapee from the asylum. That was the only probable explanation. She looked at Siena inquisitively, staring at her face with wonder. Siena stared right back, grabbing Masen's hand and narrowing her eyes until she was glaring fiercely, a smirk engraved on her face. As they got closer, Siena could tell that she was not exactly identical to her, but the similarities were there. Her small frame looked even more petite and delicate with the wild brown hair curling around it, the complete opposite to Siena's dead straight look. Her skin was a few shades lighter than hers, and her eyes were brown; not the deep warm like Siena's, no, these eyes were light _muddy _brown. Ew. Okay maybe they were more like chocolate. Siena's obsession with vanity attempted to downgrade _the freaks' _beauty but it was like calling herself ugly; a sin. But the part of the situation that made Siena completely and utterly lose it, was seeing the man accompanying her. Whilst he resembled Masen, he was Jacob. He had to be, and yet here he was with another 'Renesmee'. How was that even possible? He wouldn't cheat on her. She would mess him up if he even tried, that is if Elizabeth didn't beat Siena to the catch. As they came closer, Siena realized it had to be Jacob, and let out an ear piercing scream of shock, but mostly annoyance.

"What the hell?" Masen responded seeing double of his imprint, one of which who was laying on the ground due to supposed 'shock'. "Why do you look like my imprint?" He asked as he helped Siena up.

"_Your_ imprint? She's _mine_!" Jacob growled, pushing Renesmee towards his body. She slightly hid behind him and peeked from behind his shoulder to see the girl was doing the same with her mini Jacob.

The boy then stopped in his tracks after Jacob growled. He frowned at Jacob before speaking, "Dad? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Dad?" Renesmee question, scrunching up her nose. She looked at Jacob who stared at the boy, probably seeing his resemblance to him.

"Um, I'm not your dad, kid. I don't even know you," Jacob replied.

"Like hell you don't. C'mon Dad, stop teasing me. You do know me. Your name is Jacob Black. You've been married to my mother, Renesmee Black previously Cullen, for a good couple of years now. And how dare you say this woman, who looks exactly like _my _Siena, is your imprint. Mom is yours and here you are replacing her while she could be hurting somewhere... think about what this will do to the twins, Elizabeth, JC, ME! She's missing for the love of all things holy and you're replacing her! You disgust me!" Masen screamed, shaking rapidly. His imprint placed a hand on his chest, pulling him back and kissing him gently to calm him down.

"Um, did he just say Renesmee?" Renesmee whispers to Jacob.

"Ah huh."

"Wait, what the hell is going on?" Renesmee whispered as she slowly left Jacob's side. "What are your names?" she asked them, trying to seem confident when really inside she was shaking.

"Siena Rose McCormick and he's my imprinter, Masen William Black. We're from Forks and we don't know how we got here, or where we even are, some crazy witch lady brought us here and-"

"_Masen_? Is it just a coincidence that he has the same name as your brother or…" Jacob said, trailing off as he looked at Renesmee.

"Brother? What do you mean brother? I'm so confused!" Masen cried out, throwing his arms up in the air.

Renesmee sighed as she turned to Siena. "Can you maybe explain your story to us?" she asked her.

"Yeah it might make this freaking nightmare a little more believable but it's nothing you don't already know ," Siena muttered.

Siena then took a deep breath and began to tell their tale.

"So, as you just found out, my name is Siena Rose McCormick. I am a hybrid vampire and was born eight years ago, making me fully grown. When I was around the physical age of fourteen I was hunting in the woods with my parents and met Masen and his parents. He imprinted on me right on the spot and it was love ever since. We do everything together. Anyway, Masen William Black was born to Renesmee Carlie Black (nee Cullen) and Jacob Black and he has four younger siblings, Elizabeth Grace Black who is sixteen, Jacob Charlie, JC Black who is twelve, and twins Sarahbelle Faith and Marie Hope who are five. Anyway, his mom went missing about a month ago, and we went out searching for her when we came across the witch who transported us to this grotesque forest. And if you can't already tell, I'm all about the mall, glamour, family, and do care about people, I just like to come off with a sassy alpha streak. It might protect us later on." Siena went on to explain.

"Wow," Renesmee whispers, after hearing Siena and Masen's story.

"So let me get this straight, in another world I'm married to _another_ Renesmee, we have a whole litter of children, she just got kidnapped by some crazy guy, and now you two got transported here by some magic crazy witch," Jacob said, basically summing everything up.

"I guess if you put it that way, yes?" Masen said.

"Wait, why do you keep saying _another _Renesmee or _other _Renesmee. How many Renesmee's are there?!" Siena questioned.

"I'm Renesmee," Renesmee tells her. "I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen." She looked towards Jacob and jerked a finger towards him. "And he's my imprinter. Jacob Black."

"You're not Renesmee. The Renesmee I know doesn't look like you," Masen accused her.

"That's because she's not our Renesmee. She's far too young to be your Mom, even if your mother is frozen at seventeen. This girl barely looks fifteen" Siena concluded and Renesmee groaned. She hated looking so young.

"You got to be kidding me," Masen muttered. "Wait, gross. I'm dating the double of my mom in my universe. This is just icing on the cake. After all the bad luck I've gone through of course this happens to me."

Siena lightly punched Masen in the arm to shut him up as she turned to Jake and Renesmee.

"What's your story?" Siena asked Renesmee demandingly, but not harshly. Renesmee could tell that she just wanted the information out of her sooner than later so they could go back to their own universes. "Maybe we can figure this all out."

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's the same as Masen's mother's story. Was she born to Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan Cullen? Born in September, two days before her mother's birthday? Was she attacked by the Volturi when she was younger? Did she get imprinted on by Jacob Black?" Renesmee said, throwing twenty questions at the two.

"Yes, that is my mother's story, but she doesn't have a brother. How do you have a brother?" Masen questioned, referring to when Jacob mentioned Masen Cullen earlier.

"Magic Witch voodoo," Jacob replied simply. Renesmee nudges him in the ribs while he gave her a 'what-did-I-do?' look.

"Masen and Lizzy are not magic witch voodoo," She remarked, frowning at Jacob before turning to Siena and Masen.

"My siblings, Masen Anthony Cullen and Elizabelle Rosemary Cullen, were conceived in a magic pool that moves all over the globe, drawing in vampire mates to it to make babies? I don't know. We don't know all the basics even. They're called Lux Lamia because the magic used to conceive them is from the light of the sun and from the light of the moon. It's a witch's most powerful resource, light. We think we know of a witch who may have created this pool, but for now all we know is that there will always be two children or 'twins' born from the pools, they're all connected somehow from the magic, the pool moves all over the place and it's likely no one will ever see it again in our family since it doesn't visit the same couple twice, and it creates some of the most powerful creatures on the planet," Renesmee sums up for them.

"Wow. That's some crazy witch magic alright," Masen said.

"And then I also have cousins. Two are twin hybrids that my Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett adopted named Lily and Aidan. Then my Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper adopted a little girl who's seventy-five per cent vampire named Abriana, but we just call her Abby," Renesmee explained to them.

"Oh good lord, to think that we thought your mother was an only child," Siena mumbled to Masen.

"So your brother is Masen, but in my world I'm your son?" Masen asked. Renesmee nods.

"Pretty much," She answered. "But you two don't look anything alike, which is a relief."

"What I don't get is, isn't your hair supposed to be like bronze?" Siena asked, turning to Renesmee and staring at her with a know-it-all look.

"It was, but as I got older it darkened. There is still some bronze highlights in my hair if you look really hard," Renesmee explained, moving part of her hair to reveal a strand of bronze hair.

"Oh. So maybe she is Renesmee, but I'm still apprehensive. What if these are the people that took my mother, got her life story out of her and are trying to find out everything about us to use it against her now?" Masen murmured accusation in his voice.

"Oh come on Masen! They're as freaked out as we are, I can promise you that's not what's going on. I know you're still upset about your Mom, but don't take it out on innocent people" Siena chastised staring out him dumbfoundedly.

"She's right, we would never. We are both here for the same reason." Renesmee spoke up

"Well, then I guess I owe you guys an apology. I'm still upset about everything...sorry" Masen said sincerely.

"It's fine man, we would be doing the same thing if it were our Renesmee" Jacob said

"So what happened after the whole Volturi incident? Siena asked Renesmee curiously.

"It's kind of long, but we pretty much gained a bunch of new family members, moved around, almost got killed a couple of times, was a part of a love triangle, and fell in love," She replied simply. "But Jake and I are here because some Volturi guard broke into our home in New York and was trying to get this."

Renesmee held up the spell book. "It's some ancient witch spell book. We don't know why, but the Volturi want it and we're not giving it to them. So Jake and I ran here to Forks to hide out for a while."

"Great, you have problems with the Volturi too," Siena muttered. "I hate those guys, they're a bunch of cowards if you ask me, not that I've personally ever met them. I just hear a lot from the Cullen's. In every universe you guys seem to have awful luck with them," Siena said, examining her nails.

"Well besides our looks, that's one thing we have in common and yeah, the Cullens vs the Volturi is a seemingly never-ending battle," Renesmee mused, her tone teasing. Siena chuckled.

"Hey, maybe you guys could help us?" Renesmee suggests, motioning to Siena and Masen.

"Sure. I mean, maybe there's something in there as to why we're here other than roughing it up in an alternate universe." Siena mentioned sarcastically.

"Alright then. Let's get a move on people; I'm sure we all want to know what the hell is going on right now. Even though I understand you two are from some other cockamamie alternate universe, there has to be a reason as to why you're here," Jacob said, walking in the direction of the house.

"Did he seriously just call our universe _cockamamie_? What does that even mean?" Siena snorted at the strange word.

"Ridiculous...I think. But ignore Jake, he's-"

"Jacob. Yeah, I know. He's just like our Jacob," She replied, slightly laughing and smiling bittersweetly. Renesmee knew that Siena wanted to get back to her own universe and help set things straight with Masen's family back home as soon as possible.

Siena looked towards Masen who seemed slightly sad. He was probably thinking about his family back home and she knew how much he missed them already. It's bad enough his mother was abducted; now they were in some other universe far away. The rest of the family must be worried sick with Siena and Masen missing. Their Renesmee is already missing and probably in loads of danger, the others don't need to be looking for Siena and Masen too.

"So? You guys want to go or what?" Jacob asked from deeper in the woods.

"Come on, best we should get going." Renesmee giggled as the three follow Jacob into the woods.

As they travelled further into the woods they could hear the sound of new voices.

"Hey, stop having sex with my girlfriend in your thoughts. It's painful to read!" Someone familiar growled. This caused Renesmee and Jacob to instantly stop in their tracks.

"What the heck?" Jacob said, scrunching up his nose. "Did I just hear-"

"Yeah. That sounds like Masen," Renesmee mused.

"I'm right here! You guys need your vision checked" Masen Black grumbled, waving his arms at them.

"Our Masen, genius," Jacob hissed at him.

"Shesh, sorry dad," Masen replied.

"Don't call me that. I am not your daddy!" Jacob cried out.

"You two, stop. I want to know what's going on," Siena hissed. Renesmee agreed with her as they travelled further into the woods, listening further into the conversation.

"I'm not. I'm imagining having sex with my girlfriend," Someone remarked with an unfamiliar voice to the four, but something about it was slightly similar to Renesmee's brother's voice.

"Yes but they look enough alike for it to seem like you're having sex with my girl," the one who sounds like Masen Cullen said.

"Why is someone having mind sex with a look alike Grace?" Jacob mused out loud.

"Ew, don't. That's my best friend and my brother," Renesmee grumbled.

"Grace?" Siena questioned. "Who's Grace? I only know one Grace, sort of... It's Elizabeth's middle name which makes everything even more awkward"

"My brother, Masen's girlfriend, and she happens to be my best friend," Renesmee told the two behind her. "I think that's who they're talking about. Masen wouldn't be with anyone else but Grace. Anyway it can't be. My brother is on vacation with her. Don't tell me this is a double Masen." Renesmee groaned, smacking her face into the palm of her hand.

"We'll let's find out. Hopefully, it's not," Jacob said as they travelled deeper into the woods.

They travelled further until they could see some figures behind the trees.

"Then get out of my mind you douche. I have enough trouble keeping my dad out, I don't need my creepy twin brother slash not brother in my head!" The boy yelled at the one who sounds like Masen Cullen.

"Great. More mind readers. Oh this is going to be fun," Jacob muttered sarcastically.

"Dad? Could he be talking about Edward?" Siena mused.

"Well if there are multiple Jacob's, Renesmee's, and Masen's in universes, I'm pretty sure there is going to be multiple Edward's and Bella's as well," Renesmee said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not here to sit around and if anyone wants to join me, I'll be getting a closer look," Siena announced, moving closer.

"Agreed," Renesmee said as they came to the point where they could see the figures better.

In front of them were two girls who looked just like Siena and Renesmee along with two similar looking boys.

"Oh."

"My."

"God."

Siena, Renesmee, and Jacob all breathed out as they stared at the girls identical to Siena and Renesmee.

"Holy shit, there's more!" Masen Black cried out.

"One of them looks just like Masen Cullen, like exactly and he's with your look alike. And the other guy looks pretty similar to Masen/Masen's twin, I wouldn't call them twins, but they could be brothers," Jacob said to Renesmee.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! That's my brother!" Renesmee cried out, burying her face into her hands.

"Incest," Masen Black sang.

"Now's not the time to be immature, Masen, can you not see the bigger problem at hand?" Siena scolded, slapping him upside the head to get him out of his childish mood.

"Owwww" He replied, still smiling at Siena as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm going in," Jacob announced, tugging on Renesmee's hand. "I want to get to the bottom of this."

"Same."

"We're coming too!" Siena announced with Masen as they rushed after Renesmee and Jacob.

"That's better. At least you're trying to make an effort," the girl with a similar voice to Renesmee and Siena's spoke up.

"You're also surprisingly calm to meet your double self," One of them said.

"Triple," Siena said, coming out of the woods with Masen Black.

"Actually there are four of us," Renesmee added, coming in with Jacob.

The two Masen Cullen lookalikes and the two identical girls turned towards Renesmee and Siena.

"Holy Crap," said the girl who was standing next to the twin of Masen Cullen.

_Something tells me this is going to be a long day_. Siena and Renesmee thought as they all looked at one another.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe knew she was on her back, she wondered how it was even possible that she was here. Wherever _here _was. She tried to remember what happened and whether there were any holes in her memory. She knew her name and that she was a vampire but she had no idea where she was. She had been asleep and she knew that just wasn't right. She was a vampire. She _couldn't _sleep... The last thing she remembered was being with Eddie and seeing that woman and then everything went blank.

She felt a presence above her, like there was someone looking down at her. She forced her eyes open and at first she thought a mirror was above her. Then Chloe's vision fully cleared and she began to notice slight differences in her reflection. The girl above her had the same striking profile as Chloe, her strong cheekbones and her straight nose, she was maybe a little more tanned, but that was due to the flush in her cheeks, and the reflections eyes were a brilliant cobalt blue, whereas Chloe's were a murky red from her animal diet trying to dilute the newborn crimson.

Suddenly Chloe let out a piercing scream as she realised that the girl in the mirror was not her, and it was no mirror. The girl above her screamed too and then Chloe stood up, staring defensively at the girl who looked just like her.

"Who are you?" Chloe snarled at the new comer tasting the venom that pooled in her mouth as she readied for attack.

"Taramina Cullen who are you?" Taramina growled at Chloe, also standing in a very defensive stance.

"You're who?" Chloe asked letting her stance drop slightly, _was she related to the Cullen's? _Chloe thought to herself, "I'm Chloe Cullen, or I will be really soon."

"Cullen? Are you a distant family member?" Tara raised an eyebrow sceptically but refused to let down her guard. She knew that the vampire could be dangerous as her bright eyes showed that she was obviously a newborn.

"I doubt it. Something's going on here you're practically my twin. The resemblance between us is uncanny, it's like we were practically born at the same time!" Chloe exclaimed a little shocked still that the girl, Taramina had the same last name as her- or as she was going to have in the future at least.

"Except you're a newborn vampire and I'm a dhampir" Tara answered Chloe, raising an eyebrow, her defensive stance slipping as the Chloe didn't seem so bad. "I hope my fiancée is somewhere around here." Tara whispered a little, already feeling the pang in her heart from the absence of her fiancée.

"We'll my fiancée must be around here somewhere. He'll figure this out, he's really smart." Chloe smiled at the thought of Eddie, she really believed that he could figure this mess out.

"Yeah mine could probably figure this stupid mess out too. Let's go find them." They began walking, with a good few steps between, both of them in an awkward silence. They trailed on through the seemingly familiar forest; tree's not that different to where they both took residency, trees that both Tara and Chloe were familiar with.

"What's your fiancée name?" Chloe asked into the awkward silence, you could have cut the atmosphere with a knife, both of them were confused, trying to make sense of the freaky double.

"Eddie" Tara said with a happy sigh like a lovesick teenager, Chloe consciously wondered if she sounded like that when speaking her Eddie's name. She laughed a little as she realised that their fiancée's both had the name Eddie.

"Mine too! His full name is Edward Cullen though." Chloe grinned as she clarified that her Eddie was named Edward.

Tara stopped in her step, a growl ripped out of her chest as she turned to Chloe, her eyes flaring with anger. "How dare you say that! He's _my _soulmate! I'm marrying Eddie Cullen."

"That can't be true. My Eddie wouldn't cheat on me." Chloe raged angered at Tara's accusation.

"Neither would mine, you're lying!" Tara yelled at Chloe, all sorts of things running through her mind that Eddie was cheating on her, and with a girl who looked just like her! She had always thought she was not worthy of somebody like her Eddie, but now another girl, a girl who was like her twin was saying Eddie was _hers!_

"You're lying!" Chloe shouted back, her anger rising and her anger issues as a newborn vampire definitely did not help.

"What is his sister's name?" Tara asked cleverly folding her arms over her chest in a cocky manner.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, shes my best and closest friend." Chloe smiled smugly also crossing her arms over her chest.

"No that's my best friend!" Tara spat. Chloe growled at her. _What was she saying?!_ Chloe thought. "I've grown up with her! I don't even consider her my friend! She's my sister!"

"Wait until we find Eddie, he'll tell us what's going on here." Chloe breathed, trying to stay calm.

"Eddie is mine!" Tara muttered under her breath.

"Yes well, we'll wait until he gets here and see who is lying won't we?" Chloe spoke with a hint of a growl to her voice, but under the circumstances she was doing pretty well controlling her anger when somebody was accusing her to-be-husband of cheating on her.

"Eddie is my fiancée, I've known him since I was a child!" Tara exclaimed getting irritated by the newborn vampire. In her head, she was calculating her chances of kicking the newborn's ass, but she wasn't too sure if she would get snapped in half or not.

"Yeah yeah" Chloe muttered, imagining the same thing Tara was only in reverse, snapping the idiot who dare accuse Eddie of cheating in half.

"Chloe!" Somebody called from the edge of the clearing, then all of a sudden a vampire, or something that was seemingly a vampire ran into the clearing. He was tall and slim yet muscular with chocolate brown eyes and brown hair.

"Eddie!" Chloe cried running into the vampire's arms, Eddie picked Chloe up and spun her around happily and then before they could kiss Tara butted into their moment.

"That's not Eddie" Tara frowned heavily, her brows furrowing deep into her forehead as she got more and more confused.

"Yes it is" Chloe laughed as Eddie bent down to kiss her lips softly yet passionately. As this happened, Tara turned away missing her Eddie badly, and then she heard a rustling in the bushes and heard her name being called.

"Tara!" Another vampire exclaimed as he came out of the forest and ran at Tara full speed, pulling her into a forceful hug that radiated protectiveness and possessiveness.

The new vampire, also a vampire named Eddie was tall, more muscular than the other Eddie, but still slim. He had brown eyes and hair that was brown with hints of bronze in it. Although they were not identical, you could see that they were brothers, or at the very least related.

"There are two of you as well?!" Chloe began to laugh as Tara shot her an apologetic look from across the clearing.

"Yeah there are two of you too it seems" Chloe's Eddie said as he hugged her tightly to his chest, radiating the same kind of protective aura that Tara's Eddie was radiating.

"So wait, let me get this straight... I'm Eddie… you're Eddie…and she's another Chloe?" Chloe's Eddie said looking at Tara.

"No! I'm called Tara!" Tara grumbled hating that somebody thought she was somebody else.

"So, I'm Eddie, he's Eddie, and we've got the same parents, but obviously not as I've never seen him in my life, even though he looks more like me than even Renesmee!" Chloe's Eddie sighed reading his fiancée's mind trying to piece together the full story.

"Woah, dude... Renesmee's my sister. How do you know her?" Tara's Eddie asked.

"Because she is also my sister. But she's not, because they're different Renesmee's from different worlds, different dimensions I guess…" Chloe's Eddie drifted off into thought trying to make sense of the situation.

"So are you the same? He's a moon pool child?" Chloe asked her Eddie, rather confused at why Tara's Eddie had brown eyes and not red eyes, and in her mind there was only one explanation.

"A moon pool what?" The other Eddie asked as he embraced Tara.

"Moon pool child, you know the Luna Bambini. The most powerful creatures in the world?" Chloe answered, and at that, Tara and Tara's Eddie burst out laughing.

"Never heard of them, I'm a Stigram Sanguis fillis, or Witchblood child. We're the most powerful creatures in the world, born of the witchblood." Eddie stopped laughing and began to look more seriously at the other Eddie. It was then Chloe and her Eddie's turn to laugh.

"Oh really other me? Do you get stronger and faster with age? Does your ability grow? Do you have a 3000 year old original that could crush you like a bug with her pinkie while she does her makeup?" He asked

"No actually, we have a four thousand year original named Benjamin but rather than been a Stigram Sanguis Lamia, he is a Stigram Sanguis Luna Lupus, there are two different types both born of the witchblood. Werewolves and vampires. We're very similar though, we all grown at the same rate and our powers grow over time. Benjamin is four thousand years old, and his power is to copy any power he wishes. Other power's include life and death, healing and possibly the most powerful is my sister's, she can have any power she wants." Tara's Eddie smirked as if he had gotten one over on Chloe's Eddie.

"That's strange. Our original also has the power to collect any power she wishes. It seems our species are very similar, but Moon Pool Children are more powerful, we get stronger with age." Chloe's Eddie argued. Chloe walked over to Tara with a smirk on her face, "It's always a contest with men isn't it?" Chloe asked.

"Tell me about it" Tara laughed. "They'll be arguing about who has the biggest penis next!" She laughed, Chloe laughed too. Tara and Chloe watched the Eddie's disapprovingly as they argued. They weren't as different as they thought.

"Sorry to interrupt your little ego contest, but this is really quite serious. Any of you know what's going on?" Chloe asked them. Chloe's Eddie turned to all of them.

"From what I can tell from everyone's minds. It's an alternate universe. They are the alternate us. We have the same parents, same sister, although he has another sister not just Renesmee. Everything up to when the Volturi came for Renesmee as a child is exactly the same. It's like the alternate universe started from that point on, tiny decisions are different. Like my dad gave my mom an island and they went there and conceived me in the moon pool. His Edward and Bella conceived him from witch's blood. You met Renesmee in high school; Tara met Renesmee as a child and was adopted by Carlisle and Esme. We met when you were in danger. They grew up together as children" he began listing the differences.

"Aww" Chloe smiled at Tara and the other Eddie when her own Eddie mentioned they grew up together. "That's cute" Chloe added, Tara laughed but smiled sweetly at Eddie.

"The differences are endless, they had a huge war with the Volturi where many forces were brought together to destroy them. We destroyed them in one battle." Chloe's Eddie added.

"Oh you got rid of them too?!" Chloe asked Tara. "They were just awful weren't they?" Chloe sighed; Tara nodded sadly as if some memory was haunting her.

"You know if it wasn't for your eyes I would say you two are the same person" Tara's Eddie spoke suddenly, frowning as he looked between the girls.

"Well you should be glad I'm a vampire now or we'd be identical" Chloe half smiled with a shrug.

"Well, not exactly identical." Chloe's Eddie grinned at her, "Your eyes were brown, hers are blue."

"Well apart from the eyes we could be identical twins!" Tara blurted and then laughed a little as her and Chloe smiled at each other.

"I agree with that." Tara's Eddie said with a chuckle as he bent to kiss the nape of Tara's neck, which made Tara giggle nervously.

"Eddie, not here!" She batted his face away cutely as he smiled seductively at her.

"Don't think I don't remember what we were about to do before that witch bitch messed with us." Tara's Eddie smirked knowingly as he imagined him and Tara having sex in the woods.

"Hey, stop having sex with my girlfriend in your thoughts. It's painful to read!" Chloe's Eddie growled.

"I'm not. I'm imagining having sex with my girlfriend." Tara's Eddie smirked again and then he grinned at Tara.

"Yes but they look enough alike for it to seem like you're having sex with my girl." Chloe's Eddie groaned a little.

"Then get out of my mind you douche. I have enough trouble keeping my dad out, I don't need my creepy twin brother slash not brother in my head." Tara's Eddie rolled his eyes as he tried to stop thinking about Tara naked.

"That's better. At least you're trying to make an effort." Chloe's Eddie cringed a little as he tried not to pry too much into Eddie's mind, he was too pre obsessed with Tara and her safety to try and work things out, Tara on the other hand had a very interesting mind and she had a number of theories on this strange situation.

"You're also surprisingly calm to meet your double self" Chloe's Eddie pondered out loud to Tara.

"Triple." An oddly familiar voice said from the edge of the clearing.

"Actually there's four of us" said another voice. A man that was identical to Jacob walked in hand in hand with another version of Chloe and Tara and then yet another version came in with someone who was surprisingly like Jacob but not quite.

"Holy crap" Chloe mumbled as the two other girls came to stand in front of the first two.

All of the girls looked between each other and it was like stepping into some strange horror movie. They were identical... only small things separating them. Chloe was a newborn vampire with red eyes and was slightly paler than the others. Tara had bright blue eyes. One of the other girls had chocolate brown eyes and curly hair. One of them had slightly duller brown eyes and straight hair.

_What the hell was going on?!_ Chloe thought.

"Who are you?" Tara blurted to the other girls who stared at Chloe and her dumbfounded.

"I'm Renesmee…" Renesmee said as she looked at Tara confused.

"You're Renesmee? But…"

"I'm Siena, and before you ask, I don't understand why we're here, I don't care about my attitude and I just really want to figure this whole thing out so we can go home sooner than later" She blinked and then breathed calmly, rationally.

"Stop panicking, we've all been sent here from different worlds, there must be some reason behind this." Chloe growled at the hybrids, they were all irritating her.

"Oh my, you're a newborn!" Siena blurted, and then the wolves must have noticed too because almost in sync, Masen and Jacob began to shake.

"She won't hurt you!" Chloe's Eddie growled protectively.

"How do you know?! She's a blood sucking newborn! They're dangerous!" Jacob hissed at Chloe's Eddie.

"She won't hurt you. I promise. If she's anything like Mary, she won't." Tara went over and took Chloe's hand in her own, smiling at the girl who seemed to have excellent control.

"Who is Mary?" Siena asked Tara, "She's not another one of us is she?"

"No!" Tara laughed, "Thank god for that! She's a newborn vampire in my world. She had better control than my Aunt Bella. Uhh…. Bella." Tara grinned.

"Well then, maybe we should trust… What are your names, sorry?" Renesmee asked Chloe and Tara.

"I'm Taramina, but call me Tara." Tara said, "This is Eddie." she motioned to her boyfriend.

"I'm Chloe, and this is Eddie as well." Chloe laughed at the other's confusion.

"Wait, so none of you are named Masen?" Renesmee questioned, frowning slightly at the two boys named Eddie.

"No...Isn't that kid over there Masen?" Tara's Eddie asked, jerking a finger to the young boy.

"Um yes, but, nevermind. You both just look a lot like my brother," Renesmee muttered, awkwardly scratching the back of her head.

"Well you look nothing like my sister," Chloe's Eddie remarked.

"Ditto. You look just like my mate... which is kind of creeping me out a bit," Tara's Eddie replied looking at Renesmee and then Tara.

"Yeah, look a lot of this is going to be very weird, but let's try to look past that, please?" Renesmee said.

"Gladly," Both of the Eddie's and Masen replied.

"Okay thanks...Eddie's?" Renesmee said, slightly unsure of herself.

"Yeah, look, this is confusing enough without us having the same names. Can't we call one of you Edd?" Jacob rolled his eyes.

Both of the Eddie's looked at one another and before Tara's Eddie could speak Chloe's Eddie said, "Shotgun being Eddie!"

"That's not fair. I'm never called Edd." Tara's Eddie grumbled.

"Well you are while we're here." Eddie said smugly.

"Fine." Edd grumbled again and then looked over to Tara, "I thought you two hated each other about ten minutes ago?"

"That's when we thought we were sharing a boyfriend." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"And that is ooolllldddd news." Tara dragged out the word to get a longer effect.

"Huh." Eddie and Edd said together confused at their girlfriends.

"So from what I've been able to work out from everyone's mind we're in a parallel universe. All of us are Cullen's and…" Eddie took the floor and began to explain but Renesmee stepped forward.

"Hold on there, I can tell you all exactly what is going on." Renesmee said, thinking of the earlier incident she had experience with the Volturi. "It must be some kind of parallel dimension thing, but I think you might have been brought here for a specific reason."

"Woah, this is so neat. It's like awesome science fiction." Edd grinned as lots of geekie theories ran through his mind from the millions of science fiction movies he had seen.

Tara elbowed him in the ribs, "Eddie, this is serious!"

"I'm called Edd here, remember?" Edd shot Eddie a dirty look for claiming his name.

"Oh yeah." Tara muttered awkwardly.

"I'm not being funny, but if we could split up your little lovers spat, this is important!" Siena ordered the couple. Suddenly Tara felt like she was a little girl again and been told off by her mother.

"So what is _actually _going on here?!" Tara exclaimed in annoyance as she really did not understand all of the stuff the others were spouting about 'alternate universes.'

"From what I can gather we've all been sent here for one reason or another." Eddie said, looking Tara in the eye almost cringing at how much she looked like Chloe.

"So basically we're screwed." Edd chuckled sardonically, "We have no idea why we're here or how the hell we get home!"

"Did a witch summon you?" Siena asked, "The last thing I remember was a witch."

"Yeah, me too." Chloe nodded in agreement.

"So basically a bitch of a witch made all of you come here with that newborn-" Jake was cut off.

"Jake, don't be so rude!" Renesmee elbowed Jacob in the stomach for been rude to Chloe.

"I don't know what's happening here but I remember a witch too, she brought us here. Now we just need to figure out what for." Masen added cleverly, taking Siena's hand in his own and lacing their fingers together.

"What the hell could three dhampirs, a moonpool child, a witchblood child, a vampire and two shapeshifters have been brought together for?!" Edd cried, standing protectively close to Tara.

"You think we were brought together for a specific reason?" Siena said a little sassily as if she didn't believe it.

"Look, this is too much of a coincidence to be _coincidence." _Eddie said, "As much as it pains me to say this, Edd is right. We have been brought together for a specific reason and it must be because of this Renesmee."

"What have I done?" Renesmee gulped, glancing over at Jake who shrugged a little bit.

"What were you doing here before we all came?" Tara requested the information with a little sigh.

"We were here to try and find out why the Volturi was trying to take this old spell book my Grandpa had in his library." Renesmee recalled, looking a little startled as if this could have anything to do with why lots of her doubles were here.

"You haven't gotten rid of the Volturi yet?" Chloe gasped, glancing quickly at Eddie as she felt hatred and terror tumble inside her for mention of the Volturi.

"Umm… no…" Renesmee raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Well Eddie and me and Tara and Edd have." Chloe said proudly and rather stubbornly.

"Well lucky you. We don't have the luxury of living in a world free of those scumbags." Jacob grumbled under his breath.

"We're actually kind of working on the Volturi problem at the moment," Renesmee mumbled, scratching the back of her head awkwardly. Jacob nodded in agreement.

"They've been kind of annoying us for the past couple of months. Everything was finally starting to get back to normality, but then some Volturi guard broke into our home in New York," Renesmee explained to them.

"The idiot," Jacob muttered, shaking his head at the thought of the guard who almost gave Renesmee a concussion. Renesmee sighed and went to kiss Jacob gently on the cheek as a way to calm him down.

"Maybe that's why we were sent here, to end the Volturi in your world, to help you destroy them as we have powers that could be useful." Edd grinned as if he had worked out the problem, putting his arm around Tara's shoulder and kissing her head.

"It has to be more complicated than that, it doesn't explain why my fiancé, your fiancé, our sister but not sister and my nephew but not nephew's imprint look exactly the same." Eddie tapped his chin trying to figure it out; he was possibly the cleverest of them all, or at least the most knowledgeable on the situation.

"This kinda reminds me of _The Vampire Diaries _with all of us doppelgangers." Tara chuckled a little as she stared at the three other girls.

"I like that show, Nessie watches it all the time, what team are you on?" Chloe asked Tara.

"I have to say honestly that I'm a Stelena fan, closely followed by Klaroline." Tara sighed dreamily at the thought of Stelena.

"No way. Me too! I love Stelena!" Chloe exclaimed and the other two girls rolled their eyes.

"Is this really the time to be fangirling over _The_ _Vampire Diaries? _Seriously, we have bigger issues than a teenage TV show, and it's really sad if I'm the only one who actually cares about the matter at hand right now, given that I'm the most annoyed with this entire situation_" _Siena said raising an eyebrow at the two girls.

"Sorry." Chloe and Tara muttered together.

"Now, let's try figuring this out. The Volturi wanted a book. Did they get the book?" Siena asked Renesmee.

"No, but I have it here with me right now." Renesmee looked in her shoulder bag and pulled out a very old looking leather bound book with ancient transliterations on the cover.

She opened the book to show the others, there were many spells in many different languages, some of which were almost impossible to decipher.

"I can't read all of the languages, but I could tell some is in Latin and Italian. Only my sister reads Latin, I read Italian, but other than that I could only read so little," Renesmee said.

"Is that ancient Egyptian?" Tara asked, "And minoan! And oh. My god. AZTEC!" Tara squealed with glee at all of the tatty bits of paper within the leather bound cover.

"How do you know this?" Siena asked a little gobsmacked.

"I study ancient languages; I sort of want to work as an Archeologist when I'm older. I find them fascinating." Tara blushed as she realised she was freaking out over some bits of paper.

"Can you translate?" Chloe pursed her lips readying for a let-down of an answer.

"Of course I can." Tara proclaimed as if that was obvious.

"Well then, have a look and tell us what the book had in it." Eddie made Renesmee pass the book onto Tara, and Tara began to skim through the book at a drastic rate making 'Ohhs' and 'Ahhs' as she came to interesting bits of the text and then as she got to the end, her eyes widened as she gasped.

The other's waited impatiently as she seemed to stare at one word on the page, a word none of them could read.

"Ancient Chinese. It says that there is a second book." Tara passed the book back to Renesmee.

"Wait… a second book?!" Renesmee gasped as she looked at the very heavy grimoire in her grasp.

"What if the Volturi have it and the witch sent us here to get it off them because if could be dangerous if it's in the wrong hands?" Edd half smiled.

"That's too farfetched-" Masen began but was cut off.

"My grandpa found this book hundreds of years ago and he thinks it belonged to some witch. I believe he mentioned that he also thinks half of the book was lost because there are a few torn pages in the back. What if, instead, it means there is a _second _book?" Renesmee smirked as if they were getting somewhere.

"And that's why the Volturi were here looking through your things trying to get this book! They need to be together to get the right combination of spells!" Eddie smirked like all of the others.

"So this is what the witch sent us here for, as secret agents or something?" Siena placed her hand on her hip and flicked her hair to the side, "I agree with Masen. It's too farfetched."

"Clearly you've never dealt with the Volturi. In our world they tried to wipe out the witches and werewolves to be the dominant leaders of our world." Edd grumbled.

"Which is what they could be doing here, trying to find a way to become more dominant and overcome other species to be on top." Chloe agreed with Edd.

"And say this is true, what are _we _supposed to do?" Jake said sceptically.

"Isn't that obvious? We fly out to Italy and take back the book and we get Tara to find a damned spell that can take us home." Chloe rolled her eyes; Jake had always been a little slow to catch on.

"I'm not putting Renesmee in that kind of danger." He growled a little, pulling Renesmee closer to his side.

"And I'm not putting Siena in that kind of danger." Masen narrowed his eyes at Chloe.

"Well fine, but Tara will come with me and Eddie won't you? And you too Edd?" Chloe asked the others.

"Of course." Tara smiled at her new friend.

"And I'm going too, whether you like it or not Jake. I'm not going to stand by and let the Volturi destroy our world." Renesmee stepped to the side of Jacob and walked over to Chloe, Eddie, Tara and Edd. "Plus, we didn't travel all the way here for nothing."

"Me too, Masen. I'm not a child; you don't have to treat me like one." Siena copied Renesmee and walked over to the others.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you, not after going through the whole situation with my Mom. I can't lose you; I won't" Masen said, staring at her intensely

"Then put on your big boy pants and join us" Siena said rolling her eyes and holding her hand out for Masen to take. Luckily, he obliged.

Jacob sighed heavily, "I guess that means I'm coming too then."

"If I have to go then you do too, dad." Masen concluded and that got a glare from Jacob.

"I'm not your dad!" He cried out, rubbing his temples.

Renesmee smirked a little; she could imagine having a son like Masen in the future. After all, with the amount of characters in her family it's highly likely Aidan, Emmett, Seth, or even her brother would have some sort of influence.

"Won't we need a witch to cast the spell to make us go home though?" Siena asked suddenly.

"The perks of being a witchblood vampire, we have witch blood which means we can use witch magic." Edd smirked, mainly towards Eddie saying _beat that _in his thoughts.

Eddie's smirk faltered a little, he couldn't help but feel slightly in competition with this guy, and here he was at a possible disadvantage to somebody who had claimed his life, or as good as. _If only Esther was here he thought_, Eddie knew this guy wouldn't stand a chance, no matter what 'witch magic' he could do.

"Wait, how do we get on a plane without-" Masen began.

"Passports?" a slightly familiar voice spoke. All of them turned, five of the group snarled, and Tara ran at the witch, pinning her against a tree and lunging for her throat.

"Wait!" The witch begged as she showed Tara the passports with a flick of her wrist. There were passports and plane tickets in her hand, the passports all had a picture of each of the girls on with their names, but all of them had their last name as 'Cullen.' "It will be easy for you to all pose as quadruplets. You're right about the reason you are here. We need your help. The witches need your help. I'm Hecate."

"As in the witch goddess?" Edd gasped.

"No, I'm just named after her. I summoned you here because we need the book, we need it all together or the Volturi will find a way to destroy us." Hecate spoke with Tara's hands still around her throat, "Do you mind loosening your grip a little?"

Tara growled and let go of the witch against all of her instincts telling her against it. Chloe was at Tara's side now, both of them clearly angry at this witch for what she had done to them both.

"You need to help us, only you people can." She motioned to each of the group in turn.

"And what do we get for doing this?" Siena asked hot-headedly.

"You get to live." Hecate said bluntly, "If and when they ever got the complete book, they would have complete control over the dimensions. Do you really think they would stop at this dimension?"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"So when do we leave?" Eddie asked out loud for the group.

"Whenever you are ready."


	7. Chapter 7

As the group arrived in Volterra, they were all extremely tense.

The hilly landscape laid before them, stretched out like a vast mountain range that was covered in greenery. In the centre laid the city they would soon enter, the sandy coloured stone walls seemed to look daunting in the darkening light that cast huge shadows along the bank of the wall surrounding Volterra. Guards stationed at each entrance let cars in for a fee, a fee that the group had in a cash sum thanks to the witch, Hecate.

Eddie drove them slowly up the hill in their 'borrowed' car. It was a Jeep Grand Cherokee, a large eight seater car they were pretty lucky to find considering the rarity of these on the road.

"So people, what we are going to say to the Volturi, 'give us back our book or three hybrids will kick your ass?'" Siena said sarcastically, annoying Tara in the process.

"You know, I thought _I _was sarcastic, but you top even me." She screwed up her face in annoyance and turned away from Siena.

"We'll ask for the book back. If they refuse we will take it by force." Edd spoke coldly, knowing what the Volturi were like, "If Mr. Mind reader here even hears one thought on them killing you, Tara you make them see shit they don't wanna see, like us running the wrong way and then we'll go find that damn book."

"Sounds like a plan. Is that your power? To make people see things?" Chloe asked Tara with a smile.

"See, hear, smell, feel, taste. I can mess with the senses which is awesome." Tara grinned.

"And that means she can take them away as well. Kind of like a better version of Alec." Edd smirked about his girlfriend's power. "Much better than mind reading."

"Hey, mind reading is better than been able to take people into your mind and my ability isn't as simple as just _mind reading_" Eddie argued as he turned the wheel particularly sharply, heading up the hill to Volterra.

"Yeah, but my ability might grow you dipshit, all of the others have so my power might evolve." Edd grumbled at Eddie as he tried to trump him in everything.

"Mine_ will _grow and has already started to, _dipshit_" Eddie remarked, using the same word to patronise his double.

"What's your power Chloe?" Tara asked awkwardly hating that Edd and Eddie were fighting childishly.

"I can track just by thinking about someone, to their exact location." Chloe said, and then with a gasp Renesmee squealed.

"What about objects? Do you think you could find the other book?!" Renesmee asked giddily.

"I-I don't know. I never really tried objects only people!" Chloe stuttered.

"Try and picture the book, a book that looks just like this one in Volterra, can you see where it is?" Tara whispered as Chloe concentrated.

"I… I see it. It's on a shelf in an office with dark pine furniture and red curtains, it's… Aro's office!" Chloe gasped as she came out of her trance like state after finding where the book was.

"So now we know where the book is." Siena spoke grimly.

"Now it's just a matter of finding it." Masen spoke in the same emotionless tone as they entered through the gates of Volterra.

"It's beautiful." Chloe spoke; the city itself was beautiful, old and ornate with ancient buildings in one sandy colour.

"Beautiful isn't how I'd describe it. I'd say it's dull and creepy." Siena shivered involuntarily.

"For once, I agree with you!" Tara shivered as well, taking Edd's hand in her own and holding on for dear life as she was pretty scared.

"It sort of reminds me of Aladdin." Edd blurted which made Tara, Chloe and Renesmee laugh.

"It's… yeah, it does actually. And I have to admit; it looks slightly less creepy than that goddamn forest, if that's even possible." Siena agreed, looking out of the car window at the sandy coloured walls and the perfect, short, square housing.

"Apart from there is no big castle in the distance." Tara jabbed Edd in the ribs.

"There's a clock tower, and the Volturi live there, so it's kind of like a castle." Edd smirked at her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"They don't deserve to even be considered royalty." Chloe grumbled as she looked at the ever approaching clock tower.

"I agree." Jake said, and that was probably the first time he had addressed Chloe as if she were a normal human being.

"It's eerie, the closer we get to the centre of the city, the more I feel like we should turn back." Masen said, looking at Siena protectively.

"Well we aren't turning back now." Eddie nodded to himself and then looked out of the window, pulling to a halt in a parking space pretty close to the clock tower that seemed even more daunting up close.

The clock struck seven o'clock, _Ding dong, ding dong. _It echoed around the square. The huge fountain Eddie had seen in his mother's mind seemed to reflect the hopelessness of the place.

"Right, let's go then." Tara said with mock bravery and was the first to step forward into the town square, closely followed by Chloe who looked about as confident as Tara was feeling.

They all trotted on over the sandy cobblestone square to the daunting clock tower, the long shadow cast over the fountain, the water gushing and echoing around the enclosed walls. A pin could have dropped in the silence as they made their way over to the Volturi's lair.

"Who dare's intrude on the Volturi?!" One of the nameless guards commanded the group.

"Tara, blind him." Edd whispered to her, and Tara did as she was told. The Volturi guard began to growl at them, but they were already gone as they ran through the tower and into the lift that would take them to the Volturi.

The lift was very slow and steady, and honestly it made them all feel impatient and annoyed as they were so tense. _Ding._

The doors opened.

Eddie took a hesitant step out of the door and looked left and right, like a soldier he waved his hand silently alerting the other's so join him on coming out of the lift.

_What an idiot acting like he's the leader of the group. _Edd thought to himself, "I heard that." Eddie whispered.

"Get out of my mind!" Edd yelled at the irritating guy, and then everyone glared at him.

"You've just alerted every Volturi guard for miles around that we're here Eddie!" Tara growled at him, she was mad, and that was rare for Tara to be mad at Eddie.

"We're going to be killed!" Chloe snarled at Edd, making it clear that she was _not _impressed at his antics.

"This is all your boyfriend's fault!" Edd yelled, "If he wasn't so-"

"No!" Tara bellowed, "If you weren't both so stubborn and proud…"

"And cocky and didn't keep arguing over stupid things, then we wouldn't be in this mess! We get it! The silly rivalry!" Chloe growled at both Edd and Eddie.

"But-" Eddie said.

"No buts! We're in this mess because you two have this stupid rivalry, now get on before I kick your ass!" Tara snarled at the two vampire men, "Both of you!"

And at that Chloe had to bite back a laugh, even though she was a newborn, she reminded herself never to get on the wrong side of Tara.

"See even your girlfriend thinks you're acting like a douchebag." Eddie muttered to Edd childishly.

"I'm a douchebag?! I'm so glad you can hear what I'm thinking right now because if I said this out loud…" Edd warned and they both narrowed their eyes at each other.

"They're almost here. I can read their minds." Eddie sighed frustrated as a guard ran towards them; he threw up his shield and the guard instantly dropped to the floor electrocuted.

"Hey, that was awesome!" Masen laughed as the vampire continued to twitch on the floor as if he was a human that had been dropped with a taser.

"Umm, Eddie?" Renesmee tapped Eddie on the shoulder as another vampire ran at the group.

"Drop your shield." Edd whispered to Eddie.

"No!" Eddie growled as he stood his ground with his electric shield.

"That's it!" Edd snarled and he threw his arms out. A bright flash of light hit Eddie's shield and it disintegrated into nothing. Eddie looked gobsmacked as Edd took his hands, muttered some ancient words and then threw nothing at another vampire who was running towards them.

The nothing hit the vampire with a huge spark, like a lightning bolt had hit and an explosion had occurred. The bright flash of light almost blinded the group, but as they all looked to the vampire, he was laid out cold on the floor.

"That. Was. Awesome." Chloe said grinning at Edd, which made Eddie become very jealous.

"Yeah, but who needs lightning bolts in your hands when you've got an electric shield?" Eddie tried to make himself sound better.

"It's not lightning. It was pure magic." Edd rolled his eyes as if that was obvious.

"You didn't even _need _to use it, my shield was disabling the guards perfectly fine you just wanted to prove you could do it too" Eddie rolled his eyes.

"I have to say that was still impressive, I've never seen such a raw display of power." Renesmee complimented Edd with a small smile.

"Guess the Lux Lamia aren't the most powerful creatures in our world anymore, eh Ness?" Jake said, nudging her playfully in the side.  
"I guess not. I've never seen my siblings do anything like that before, not even Lizzy who's practically the next Einstein," Renesmee remarked.

"You guys have your own powerful vampire species too?" Eddie questioned inquisitively.

"Yeah. Lux Lamia. Long story, but my two siblings are considered very powerful in our world," Renesmee explained sheepishly to the others.

"Well your sister does that cool thing with her mind and your brother has that cool shield thingy," Jacob said, trying to show their vampire creatures were powerful too.

"I guess." Renesmee shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. I think they're all unique and powerful in their own ways." The others nodded their heads in agreement, but still seemed to be marvelled by Edd's power.

"Hey, yeah um people, can we stop this worship thing and get moving?" Siena said bluntly and the others agreed as they began to walk down the corridor again.

"I think the book is just down here." Chloe whispered as they snuck down the corridor very quietly, taking care not to leave any trails behind them as they didn't want to make it obvious what thing they were heading for.

They made it to the end of the cold, dark pathway, the room at the end was ornately furnished, a red rug with dark oak cabinets and heavy red velvet curtains on the windows, the room was cream and gold and very beautiful. A tapestry hung on the wall depicting the Volturi in all of their horrendous glory.

"Which shelf?" Masen asked as he strolled into the room, walking over to the very large book shelf that had countless ancient books on it.

"This is amazing." Tara stared open mouthed at the books, "Which one is it?"

"I think it's…" Chloe closed her eyes and tried to reach out with her mind and find the book they wanted. "It's the second from the right, shelf eleven."

Jacob began to scan the shelves very carefully trying to find the fight shelf and book number; he found the book and pulled it out. Surprisingly it looked exactly the same as the other book, a rather old leather bound book that was slightly tattered at the edges but was beautiful nevertheless. He held it out for Renesmee to take with the other one. Nessie took the book and placed it under her other arm.

"Now we have the twin books, what do we do?" Renesmee asked Eddie with a slight smirk at how easy this had been. Everyone else had accepted Eddie as the leader, he was a mind reader after all; he was bound to take the lead, it was only Edd who was resentful of this.

"You're right Nessie, this was too easy." Eddie growled "Aro's coming now with Jane and Alec. Tara, Chloe, Siena and Renesmee, I want you to find a way out now, me, Edd, Jake and Masen will stay here. Whatever happens, don't-"

"Excuse me? You aren't my boyfriend; I'll stay if I want to!" Tara narrowed her eyes a little at Eddie. Eddie and Edd were really getting on her nerves with their protective bullshit and all of the testosterone crap.

"Yeah, and seeing as you _are _my boyfriend, I think I'll be staying." Chloe took Eddie's hand and Tara's, Tara took her Edd's hand and Renesmee, Siena, Jake and Masen stood in a similar fashion.

Aro came flanked by Jane and Alec, they were wearing their trademark hooded cloaks, Aro wore black while the Alec and Jane wore a charcoal grey.

"Why isn't it young Renesmee, and some friends I presume?" Aro asked with a sickly sweet grin, looking all around the room in awe.

"Hello, Aro" Renesmee said sharply, glaring at him. Jacob snarled as he stayed close to his imprint's side.

"So this is the famous Aro...leader of the Volturi" Siena whispered to Masen under her breath after seeing him for the very first time

"Yes" Masen replied, pushing her behind his back much to her dismay

"You should be dead." Tara spat at Aro, "And you should watch out." She narrowed her eyes at Alec.

"Such raw power! I can almost taste it!" Aro chuckled as he watched the eight teenagers trying to figure out what to do.

_Chloe, I need you to step forward so I can touch Tara. I need her power so we can get away. _Eddie placed in Chloe's head as he held her hand. Chloe stepped forward, Aro narrowed his eyes as Eddie took a step closer to Tara and held her hand, Chloe switched sides and held Eddie's other hand that was now free.

_Tara listen to me, I can hear you and you can hear me okay? I need your help. The only way we can get out of this is if I put up my shield around all of us, and then you take away their senses and then I'll place my shield around you and we run. _Eddie said to Tara, she stiffened at the words in her head. It was just like Renesmee's power.

_Uhh, okay? When? _Tara thought in her mind as they all glared at the Volturi neither one wanting to move as if they did, they could set the other force off.

"Now!" Eddie yelled out loud as his shield erupted around him. Tara screamed as she used her power. She had never tried to take all the senses from somebody before and never three people at once. It was almost painful to use that much power, but in a split second the deed was done and they all began to run for their lives as Aro, Alec and Jane lay out cold on the floor of his own office.

As they ran from the clock tower, they didn't even acknowledge the fact that what they had just done was amazing, they had thwarted the Volturi single handedly and managed to get a priceless and powerful book from them that was a twin to one they already had.

"I-Need… to-breathe." Tara whispered. She was suddenly exhausted from using all of her power on the three members of the Volturi in a rush.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Edd asked her looking very worried for his fiancé.

"No thank you. I'd rather just... walk." She sighed and clutched her side.

"Here, let me help you." Chloe said taking Tara's arm and letting the girl lean against her as they walked away from the clock tower as quick as they could without getting revealed as vampires. "I know what it's like to feel out of breath. I used to have asthma when I was human." Chloe patted Tara's back and tried to calm the girl's frantic heart rate that she could hear.

They got to their Jeep and all climbed in, Edd and Eddie ended up in the front for some reason, Tara and Chloe had claimed the middle seats and Jake, Nessie, Masen and Siena were squeezed into the back.

Tara was breathing hard after her display of power, very hard now. "Is it possible for vampire's to have asthma?" Chloe asked as she made Tara lay down on the seat and place her head in her lap.

"I don't think so, but she's half human. It could be possible." Edd murmured as he looked at his fiancé with her new friend who was trying to take care of her.

"I feel so tired." Tara groaned in pain as a searing hot spike caught her stomach, "Open the door!"

"Shit!" Chloe yelled as she flung open the door of the car just in time for Tara to cough up blood, a lot of blood.

Renesmee wrinkled up her nose in the back, disgusted at the sight. Jacob pretty much copied Renesmee. Masen seemed almost fascinated that a half vampire was sick and Siena looked indifferent.

"What's wrong with her?" Chloe looked frightened; Eddie had only seen her look this scared with her best friend, and his sister from his world, Renesmee.

"I'm fine guys. This happened before when I was younger, remember Eddie?" Tara's breathing was still unsteady.

"Yeah, Carlisle said it's because you overexerted yourself and you're not supposed to because you're more human that the rest of the hybrids." Edd didn't know if to be angry or sympathetic towards his girlfriend.

"I had to do it, if not we would have all died." Tara coughed a little and Chloe helped her back onto the seat in a sitting position.

"When you yelled now, I had no idea what you were talking about." Siena stated to Eddie with an eye roll.

"It was a part of the plan I made sure Tara and Chloe knew it. I couldn't get it to anybody else." Eddie said, putting his hands back on the wheel and pulling the car back off the side of the road as they drove towards their destination.

"So this is your fault Tara's like this?" Edd growled at Eddie as he clutched at his seat trying not to let the thoughts of his own mind become real. He wanted to tear this Eddie into shreds for putting Tara in danger.

"I didn't know! She just saved our lives, she was amazing. Calm your overprotective ass down. She'll be fine" Eddie spat at Edd sitting next to him.

"Eddie, it's not his fault. He didn't know I was more human that the rest of the dhampirs, he didn't know that I'd almost black out." Tara sighed as she rubbed her temple to get the hot pain away from there.

"Whatever." Edd muttered, becoming increasingly jealous of Eddie as he pulled up to an abandoned house, it was now dark the stars twinkled like a million diamonds high up in the vast expanse of night.

Outside the house's roof was green with moss and caved in at one side. The windows were dark and grey with dirt while ivy clung to the outer walls. Around it was unkempt undergrowth as if the house had grown up from the very earth.

The eight of them got out of the car, Tara now supported by Edd as she stumbled up the path with the group, Chloe glanced at her worryingly, and she was reassured by Eddie who placed his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. Masen held Siena's hand protectively and Jacob had his arm around Renesmee's waist. Both wolves were shaking but holding their imprints comforted them. They were still on a high from the recent danger.

They got to the door of the house, with a creek the door opened.

Inside the house there were grey streaks of black across the walls as mould from the damp nights had begun to seep in. Flaking specks of paint lined the floor with dust and the corpses of unfortunate creatures and bugs. The disused wooden furniture was rotting; stained with lichen while the curtains hung limp and moth-eaten. The place felt still, heavy with expectation and foreboding waiting for one more life form to creak across the worn wooden floorboards.

"Well, we're here. This is where Hecate wanted us to meet." Renesmee said as she lugged the booked further into her grasp.

"Not to be rude, but this place is a real shit hole. Why couldn't we have met her somewhere _normal?" _Siena spoke gruffly as she kicked a moth-eaten rag out of her path with the toe of her shoe.

"I want to try something." Tara whispered to Chloe.

"What?" Chloe asked inquisitively, whatever Tara would want to do; she bet it would be hilarious.

"ECHO!" Tara yelled into the damp room making everybody jump. _Echo… Echo… _Repeated the house. Chloe sniggered at everybody's reaction, as they all jumped at the sudden sound in the room.

Then "Echo." Spoke somebody. Tara screamed a little as the voice crept up her spine and made her shiver, suddenly she didn't feel so weak and tired.

"Who's there?" Jacob said into the dark.

"It's me." A voice laughed from the darkest depths of the house.

"Who is _me?!" _Masen growled getting worried for his imprint as this ghostly voice continued to haunt them.

"Why it's me of course, and I see you have my books." Hecate smiled as she appeared from behind a piece of furniture making the group jump yet again.

"Give her the books and then we can be on our way home." Masen said to Renesmee, but Renesmee clutched the books close to her chest.

"I don't trust her. It's not Hecate." Renesmee whispered to Masen and the others.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, looking at the witch who was now glaring at them dangerously.

"It's not her, I can feel it too. Something I've felt before." Tara said glancing at Edd.

"Darkness." Eddie and Edd said together with a sneer as they copied one another.

"So you finally realised that I am not Hecate. Bravo you impudent little children." The witch snarled as she came closer to Renesmee with the books.

"Renesmee, run. Run with the books and get out of here, NOW!" Eddie yelled at her. All of a sudden, Jake exploded, cloth flying everywhere as Renesmee jumped on his back and the couple were off running away from the witch.

"No! My books!" The witch snarled as she lunged for Renesmee but was stopped by Tara and Chloe.

"You really think we're letting you get your hands on those books?" Tara hissed as the witch sneered at her. Chloe didn't like how close the witch was to her or Tara, she used her newborn strength to push the witch just slightly away from both girls, and she needed to use her newborn strength because the witch seemed surprisingly steady under her shove, a lot stronger than she expected from a mere mortal.

"Your twin said they would be dangerous in the wrong hands and after seeing what's in your mind, I think I can safely say that _you _are completely the wrong hands." Eddie stood in front of the witch now with Chloe and Tara behind him.

"Do you really think you can stop me from getting what I want? I will get those books if it is the last thing I ever do!" The witch snarled and ran atEddie, who deflected her blows one by one. Eddie had a major advantage seeing her mind but he knew as soon as she started to use magic it would be a lot harder. The minds around him were buzzing, Chloe's louder than the others and Tara a close second both expressing worry greater than anybody else in the room; they were concerned for him but he tried to block them out and focus on his attacker. She was still using hand to hand combat which surprised him; she was clearly just playing with him. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up, part of him wished Esther was around but he'd never say that out loud out of fear of the looks he'd receive from Chloe and of how much Edd would tease him for needing somebody to do his work for him. Eddie had just gained the upper hand when he walked away, literally smiling. The witch was confused in her head but Eddie had seen something in Edd's head, he would let him fight this battle, part of him wanted to see how well Edd fought. Eddie had been trained by some of the best fighters in the world, during the war with the Volturi he had to learn; now it was time for Edd to show him his abilities.

_Down to you, _brother_._ Eddie placed in Edd's head sarcastically. He didn't let on that he was slightly impressed with Edd's thought process; he just wanted to see the show.

"Now it's my turn, fighting magic with magic." Edd growled as he stepped forward towards the witch with his hands both raised. Eddie took his place with Chloe and Tara and watched with an amused expression. _This witch was going to get her ass kicked._ Eddie thought. He couldn't help but feel slightly proud of his 'brother'; on the other hand if Edd didn't win Edd wouldn't hear the last of it. _My turn to kick this bitch's ass now! _Edd thought to himself as he closed in for the kill. What Eddie didn't know about Edd was that he had also trained with some of the best and most ancient warriors of his time during his war with the Volturi, meaning that his hand to hand combat skills were amazing, maybe not quite as good as Eddie's, but close enough and he could pretty easily rely on the magic in his blood to help him kick ass.

"You sure you want to do this, Edd?" The witch taunted, "You know you'll lose. You're too weak!"

"Yes," spat Edd as he approached the witch. She wore black armour over her white outfit. "I've been waiting this whole time to kick your witch bitch ass and now I finally get the chance!"

"I'm just asking you to think about this more" said the witch sternly. "Because once we begin fighting I will only stop once you are dead. No submissions, no mercy."

"Sounds fine to me."

"Think about this Eddie! This witch is dangerous! She can control the dimensions for god's sake!" Tara cried to her boyfriend who was squaring off with the witch.

"I don't care. This bitch has had it coming to her and it's about time I gave it."

"Fine. But I swear if you die I'm going to run off with a shapeshifter!" Tara threatened jokingly, it was one of Edd's worst fears, having Tara been imprinted on by a wolf. It was one fear that Eddie shared; he didn't find the joke funny at all.

They moved in on one another, each eyeing their opponent, and suddenly Eddie saw what was so dangerous about Edd, his unpredictability and his loyalty to his friends.

"Well, if it isn't the other hybrid arriving back with my book." The witch laughed sardonically

"We can't get out of the house, we're locked in. There's like a barrier around the place." Renesmee explained to Eddie, Chloe, Siena, Tara and Masen.

Edd leapt forward and a vicious snarl ripped out of him towards the witch.

"Oh, eager aren't we? Fine then." She bit her thumb and showed the blood. "Let's begin."

Edd bit his lip as the amazing smell of witch blood washed over him, it was a scent unlike human blood and yet at the same time it was even more tempting because of the raw power you could sense off it.

Edd and the witch jumped back from each other. Energy formed into Edd's hands, and the evil twin of Hecate began to summon her own magic.

"Wait, why is her magic black?" asked Siena. "Shouldn't it be white?"

The dark energy formed into the shape of a mace.

"Hmp, if that's how you really want to do it." Edd chuckled as he morphed his white magic into a sword with a little difficulty. "Fine!"

The witch attacked. Edd parried her assaults, each clash of their weapons ignited black and white sparks.

"This isn't good," said Eddie. "The witch already has Edd on the ropes."

"Isn't that a bit too soon to say?" Tara hissed as she watched her to-be husband fight the witch. Eddie tapped his head to remind her he had a direct link to the thought process of her boyfriend.

"The way their weapons were summoned already told a difference. Edd struggled to summon his, but the witch had no problem. You can also see that the witch is already viciously attacking with heavy strikes and Edd's weapon is beginning to crack under it." Eddie said as if he was an expert in witch magic, in reality he only knew what the pair fighting were giving him.

The witch kicked back and tried to make another hammering blow, but Edd rolled out of the way and jumped back as the witch tripped, and that was what gave Edd time to recover.

"What's he doing!" yelled Renesmee. "That was his chance to attack, why didn't he take it?"

The witch was on the attack again.

"If this is Edd's fighting skills, he has no hopes of winning." Masen said hopelessly. It was almost killing Jacob to sit back and watch this, he wanted to fight; it was a violent urge to protect his imprint but he wasn't an idiot, he knew there were forces here that a simple shapeshifter couldn't beat. He reluctantly stayed back with the others and watched.

"Magic combats aren't always decided on martial art skills alone." Renesmee murmured under her breath.

The four girls squealed as a bright light came through the door, shining amazingly.

Standing nearby was a cloaked woman, they could barely make out her face but as she pulled down her hood they saw that the woman was Hecate.

"What's wrong?" asked Hecate. "Did you really think I was going to let you battle my sister Qetsiyah on your own?"

"Hecate!" gasped Tara catching her breath.

"Yes, Child, it's me."

"I'd keep your eyes on the fight," Siena said as she watched, her gaze unbroken.

Edd's weapon snapped.

"Ha! This is… huh?" The witch's began to ooze black smoke and it shattered like glass and blew away into dust.

"A curse spell!" gasped Eddie.

"Now they both can't use summoned weapons until this fight's over." Hecate said to the group.

Qetsiyah stumbled back and looked towards her sister. "Y-You!"

"Wow," said Eddie. "One of Qetsiyah's greatest skills was enchanted mace combat, so she's lost an edge on Edd." Eddie said as he watched the two magical people play out their game

"Don't celebrate just yet. Qetsiyah still has a lot of cards to play, young one." Hecate spoke to Eddie as he watched the fight.

Qetsiyah made hand signs and a fire started to ignite around Edd. He was blinded by the red bursts. Qetsiyah swept Edd off his feet and punched his chest with a pulse of magic that sent Edd rocketing so far up, he repelled against the dome ceiling.

"That was dirty!" Tara yelled to the witch.

"Why don't _you _fight her? Why can't you help us properly?" Chloe yelled at the Hecate.

White energy moulded around Edd's back and formed into wings, catching him from falling into the flames.

"Another Curse spell!" said Tara, concerned. "But I've never seen that one."

"It's the Lotus wing spell," answered Hecate. "One of the most effective flight spells. But drains the user's magic considerable faster and has a possibility of permanently draining magic."

Edd clenched his wrists together. "Astral lance!" he blasted a white beam. Qetsiyah soared over using what appeared to be Black wings.

"Doesn't matter what you do Edd. I'll always be better!" She fired her own beam. Edd moved aside, but his wings were struck, causing him to plummet.

"This fights over! Radical spin!" Qetsiyah flipped into a disk of black and pink colours chasing after Edd, slamming into him and crushing herself into the ground.

"Th-that's it over isn't it?" stuttered Siena.

"Heh, the fight hasn't even begun yet," Eddie said as he charged towards the witch using brute strength to snag her in mid-air. Eddie had had enough of the show, Edd was good, very good and Eddie was reluctant to admit it but there was no point in standing by when he could be helping.

"No!" Chloe yelled as the witch began to wrestle him, he tried to block her magic with his shield, partially electrocuting her which gave Edd and opening.

"How does she know all of these spells?!" Tara gasped to Hecate

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Hecate.

"What?" Chloe said as she tried to not panic about her fiancé throwing himself into the fight.

"Do the maths," Hecate said "we're twin sisters and you know how powerful I am."

"Wait," stuttered Renesmee as she cut into the conversation. "You taught her these spells didn't you?"

"Ding-ding, someone give her a prize?" Siena said sarcastically.

"Why though! Why would you teach anyone such foul magic?" Chloe exclaimed as she watched the vicious spells the evil witch cast against Edd and Eddie.

"Because she was my sister and she wasn't bad at the time, but she came over run with power and she started to dabble in the dark arts." Hecate closed her eyes pained at the memories of her and her sister when they were younger.

"We need to do something to even the fight!" growled Masen.

"Then do what you must do," continued Hecate.

"What do you mean?" Chloe gasped as Eddie was thrown into a wall by a blast of power from the witch. Eddie growled in response and went over to Edd. This had worked with his mother so he had a feeling, since he and Edd shared the same genetic parents it would work with him too. Edd was momentarily distracted and slightly disgusted that Eddie grabbed his hand.

_What are you doing?_ Edd growed in Eddie's thoughts.

_Using your power to boost mine_. He answered urgently.

_What? No!_ Edd snarled, thinking that Eddie was taking his power. He tried to pull his hand away but was surprised with Eddie's strength, which was easily equal to that of Edd's own strength. _Huh, maybe the Luna Bambini are as powerful as the witchbloods _Edd thought and then realised that Eddie must have heard him think that.

_It boosts you too._ Eddie felt the need to add but Eddie didn't have chance to use his newly boosted abilities because Jacob leapt in, his russet fur drank in the flames making his fur look like he was set alight. He ran towards the witch trying to take a blow, but he was pushed back by an invisible force. Renesmee's heart picked up. It was one thing to watch look a likes of her brother but it was another to see her Jacob in a fight. Eddie and Edd, now linked with power took on the witch. The power Eddie had taken from Edd had made his shield enchanted meaning magic could not penetrate it anymore.

"Someone's still not doing the maths," Hecate face palmed herself.

"Wait, think about it! Four is a special number in witches terms right, like the four elements? There are four doppelgangers. What if we have some magic quality together?!" Tara exclaimed a little excitedly.

"That's why you brought us all here together, right?!" Renesmee gasped.

"Of course child. Now do what you need to do!" Hecate yelled and exploded into a cloud of white smoke. Edd took his hand away from Eddie's and began to square with Qetsiyah again.

Another bright flash filled the room, the flames getting more dangerous and higher by the second, Chloe saw Eddie leaping back. "It's an armour spell!" He called to Edd.

"A cursed armour spell that's how I'm going to beat you!" Qetsiyah laughed evilly as the dark, cloudy armour protected her body.

"Hmp, that's if it's any better than my armour. Mines a better form!" White armour formed around Edd.

Qetsiyah charged and swiped at Edd, but he tilted his head aside and kneed Qetsiyah. When Qetsiyah doubled over, Eddie grabbed her head and smashed her face into a wall. Qetsiyah then gave a flurry of punches and kicks against Eddie and followed with a kick to the chin that rocketed him back because he didn't have any magical powers or enchanted armour on.

A black tentacle lashed out from Qetsiyah and grabbed Eddie's ankle and clubbed him onto the earth. More black tentacles jutted out of the ground and entangled him. But using the strength he had channelled from Edd he used his shield to ward off the magic, electrocuting Qetsiyah in the process, this gave Edd a chance to intervene again.

Edd grew new white wings and took off. He came swooping back down at Qetsiyah. "This is where you lose!" A black flaming aura burnt around her.

Whilst Eddie and Edd fought with the witch, all of the doppelgangers took each other's hands and began to concentrate, Renesmee placed the books on the floor and then they waited.

The booked suddenly flew open on different pages; both of the pages were one spell, half in each book. "Read the spell Tara. Read it!" Chloe urged her.

"_Reflecte harenas tempore_

_Et illius ad nostra fuit quondam_

_Hoc magicis LAEVISOMNUS in aeternum_

_Haec via est ad separabunt veneficus accipiens_

_Nos separabunt veneficus vinculum inter istam magam_

_Et hoc ostendit operam solvi vinculum_

_Hoc enim vinculum rupit,_

_Per virtutem clones de diversis mundi_

_Nos grande factum incantatores" _Tara began to speak, her eyes turning a few shades darker as she did so, power radiated off the four women and Masen and Jacob could only stand and watch as the girls completed their ritual.

Eddie was now back to helping Edd fight the witch, Edd reached Qetsiyah but a golden flash enveloped them both. Black fire blew back the golden flash and tore up rocks from the ground. The two vanished. Golden and Black explosions banged around the area.

The two skidded apart. Their armour now was cracked and dented and both wielders panted.

Qetsiyah moved her hand to send a blast of power to knock Edd and Eddie over…

A second passed and nothing happened.

They waited.

"What have you done?!" Qetsiyah snarled at the doppelgangers.

"Your magic is gone! You have nothing left!" Tara snarled as the others gasped slightly, they didn't understand the spell, but Tara had.

"No! You couldn't have done that!" Qetsiyah cried and began trying to throw pulses of power to the two vampires who were walking towards her snarling.

"Leave her; she isn't worth your effort to kill. Without magic she's nothing." Chloe narrowed her eyes at Qetsiyah who was screaming like a lunatic.

Suddenly a wooden beam fell in the house, ashes and sparks flew as the intense heat grew. Flames licked at the group's skin and they all began to bolt out of the house.

More beams fell near the door right in the middle of the group, and they were suddenly scattered around the house, but as they looked, somebody was missing.

"We need to get out of here!" Renesmee called, clearly panicked.

"Where is Tara? Tara!" Edd called into the falling building. Chloe joined in.

"Everyone else get out! We'll find Tara!" Eddie told the others. The girls seemed reluctant but Masen and Jacob were quick at getting their imprints out of the building.

"Tara!" Edd called drastically.

"We won't leave until we have her" Chloe told him.

"Thank you" he said as he went further into the burning building.

"Chloe get out" Eddie told his fiancé.

"No way" she told him as she too began walking into the building.

"Chloe please. I'll find her with him but I can't worry about you" he told her frustrated.

"She's my friend, I want to find her" she told him stubbornly. Eddie pulled Chloe quickly into a kiss.

"Please" he begged her. She sighed, as if the kiss was enough proof of how scared Eddie was for her safety.

"Ok" she sighed. Chloe knew she could trust Eddie. "But bring her out" she ordered him, he smiled at her. He had never seen her so fiercely protective of a friend that wasn't Renesmee.

"I promise" he said and she was gone. He turned back to see Edd making his way further into the building. He sighed, and followed him in.

"Help me!" there was a call, only it wasn't Tara, it was the witch, the one that betrayed them. Both Eddie's ignored her and searched for Tara.

"We don't have much time!" Edd called to his double.

"I know where she is, I can see her mind" Eddie called; he pulled the beam from Tara's body. A sense of protectiveness surged through him; she was so much like Chloe. She was knocked out cold, her eyes closed and it reminded him so much of Chloe when she was human. He gently pulled her into his arms.

"Edd get out!" he shouted, the entire building was falling. "I've got her, go!" he ordered as he climbed over the rubble with Tara cradled in his arms. Edd hesitated but when he saw Eddie definitely had Tara he headed for the door, not as fast as he could have gone though. He wanted Eddie to carry Tara out first. He didn't care about himself; he just wanted Tara to be safe.

The building fell around them and there were a few short seconds when Eddie didn't think they'd make it out alive. Or at least Tara wouldn't, he was sure Edd and himself could climb out the building but not with the part human Tara.

Chloe rushed over to them when they were safe. Eddie handed Tara to Edd immediately and pulled Chloe into his arms. They turned and watched the building fall and burn. There was no sound of the witch still trapped inside.

"Tara" Edd whispered softly as he stroked her still face. Her eyes fluttered and she finally opened her brilliant midnight blue eyes to see her Eddie above her. He gasped in relief as they embraced, he placed a kiss on her forehead and as they hugged Edd looked up to his alternative brother.

"Thank you" he said sincerely. The most sincere thing he had said to Eddie so far. Eddie held Chloe closer to him and smiled.

"You're welcome" he answered and the two Eddie's exchanged a look of understanding and respect.

The house slightly glowed in a florescent orange border, whilst being attacked viciously by angry flames wiping out the burning house. They only dreamed to imagine such a sight, seeing ghosts in the red sparks that could have been interpreted to be fire. The house had reached its point, as the crest of the burning residue chained into a bigger burning fire. It was a horrible site. It was as if the entire house was burning into a pandemonium of flames. The fire finally outlined what seemed to be the remnant of the house, and before a flash the fire had vanished. What was left of the 'house' was a disturbing sight.


	8. Chapter 8

"You know if things were different I wouldn't mind calling you my brother" Eddie said to Edd as they entered a nearby clearing away from the fiery house to make their final goodbyes. Edd looked at him, very surprised. "I was impressed back there" he added.

"You too" Edd said with a small smile. Chloe and Tara exchanged a look before grinning widely at each other. They embraced and Chloe felt a small pang of sadness, she really liked Tara and whilst she was really glad to go home she knew she'd miss her. She'd even miss Eddie and Edd's macho contests. Out of the four girls it had seemed Tara and Chloe had bonded the most, Nessie and Siena seemed to be the same with each other. Like each of them had found their alternate. Tara felt the same, though she rarely ever cried, she felt like she wanted to burst into tears at this moment, from both happiness and sadness.

"Here, I have something I wanna give you." Tara said as she took off her locket and held it out to Chloe. "It was my mother's, but I want you to have it, the last words she said to me were 'Remember.' and she gave me this, so here. Remember me." Tara handed Chloe the Locket.

"I can't take this" Chloe gasped. She held it in her hands and examined it, it was beautiful. Chloe felt sad she had nothing to give Tara. The only piece of jewellery she wore was her engagement ring.

"It isn't an option; I'm giving it to you. You're like the twin sister I never had, Chloe. I'm going to miss you like crazy." Tara said, her voice breaking a little at the end of her sentence.

Chloe could feel the venom in her eyes, threatening to fall. The worst part was that she knew she'd never see Tara again, or any of the girls.

"I just can't believe we'll never see each other again." Tara sighed and smiled at Chloe as she clutched the small locket in her hand.

"Maybe one day we can find a way, after all we'll live forever. If it can be done once it can be done again" Chloe said hopeful.

"Exactly, view this as a goodbye for now, not forever" Eddie smiled at both girls, he could see in their minds how much they'd bonded and he hated that Chloe was upset, he'd give her the world if he could, just not literally an alternative world.

"We don't really have forever though, all we do is bide our time until the next disaster come along." Tara half smiled.

"Well aren't you a pessimist" Chloe laughed through her tears.

"A little, but one thing I know is that once you love someone, they stay in your heart forever." Tara could feel the tears pouring down her face as she said those words. They were the same words her mother had said to her when she was born right before she died, and now here she was saying them to a girl that had grown to be like a sister to her.

"Damn Tara, you're nearly making me cry" Eddie laughed, trying to lighten the mood, he couldn't stand seeing the girls so upset about leaving each other.

"I would have probably killed myself for saying this earlier, but I agree with Eddie. You're making me almost wanna cry too. _Almost." _Edd said bravely as he tried to contain the tears that threatened to run down his cold cheeks.

"I think it's time for a group hug" Eddie smiled, always trying to lighten the mood.

"_Group_?" Edd asked, suddenly catching onto what he meant.

"Yes" Eddie remarked and pulled Edd's arm towards the girls as he embraced them both. They giggled at him but hugged him back.

"Well, I'll probably never get to do this again!" Edd chimed in and wrapped his arms around Eddie and the girls, sandwiching Tara and Chloe between them. And then Edd couldn't take it anymore, he let a few tears slip down his face.

_I'll miss you too._ Eddie partly joked, placing his thoughts in Edd's head. Edd looked up over the girl's heads. Eddie was serious though, he never thought he'd be saying this to him.

_I'll miss you too, weirdly enough. _Edd thought towards Eddie and then sighed a little as he wiped his face, if you would have asked him only hours earlier he would have rather have shot himself in the head than have said he would have missed Eddie, but it was true. The guy had grown on him, in a way Eddie reminded him a lot of himself, stubborn, proud and above all, his soul mate came before everything.

Eddie felt like he could call Edd brother, not because they shared the same parents but because he had shown him the traits he truly valued and part of him wished he could have a brother; Edd would probably be the closest thing he'd get to one.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then, brother." Edd said with not even a hint of sarcasm as if he were completely serious. He looked into the eyes of Eddie and could see himself staring back, and also everything that he could ever want in a brother, somebody who was noble and protective and even a little bit sarcastic, because those things made Eddie who he was, and Edd now knew that he wouldn't change anything about his 'brother', and he could truly call him brother.

Chloe and Tara had been watching the boys curiously, both of them still wrapped round each other in a hug. They shuffled out of the embrace of the men but stayed hugging each other. They giggled as the moved out of the way. Eddie smiled at Chloe and Tara's thoughts, they were both thinking the exact same thing at that moment, they were moving so Eddie and Edd could hug. Eddie felt like he needed to punch a wall to feel manly again as he pulled Edd into a 'man' hug; the pats on the back included.

"Well, they're having a really emotional goodbye without us," Siena mused as they looked upon Chloe, Tara, and the Eddie's goodbyes. Jake, Masen, Siena, and Renesmee were off to the side, letting the rest of the group have their moment.

"I guess it's because they just seemed to hit it off so well, kind of like you and me," Renesmee teased with her. "You know, you remind me a lot of my cousin. You'd love her, Lily. She's a sass master, kind of like you."

"I think I'll take that as a compliment?" Siena said, her statement coming out more like a question. The two girls giggled.

"It's kind of strange. The other Renesmee I know is much more motherly considering she's Mase's mom, but you're more, I don't know…_chill_? I guess that's the word? You're kind of like what Elizabeth, Masen's sister, is to me...a sister. Well, Elizabeth still has a little bit more of an attitude than you though, which it's probably a good thing that you don't seem to have it as much. She can be a handful sometimes." Siena said, getting heartfelt with Renesmee.

Renesmee giggled at the short description of Elizabeth and then went on to admit her feelings with a watery smile, "Aw. You too Siena. I'm going to miss you."

"Me too, my lookalike. Me too," Siena replied. The two girls chucked and went in for a hug.

"You know, maybe next time we end up getting thrown into the same universe, we should have lunch. Bring your cousin too, and I'll try to drag Elizabeth away from her friends or possibly out of bed so she can meet you," Siena said teasingly as they slowly pulled apart.

"I think we'd both like that," Renesmee said, giggling. "And good luck with finding the other Renesmee."

"Thanks. Maybe we'll find her soon. The others back home aren't going to believe this one bit," Siena said, shaking her head.

"I'm going to miss you other dad. It was a fun experience, considering all the shit going on at home," Masen said to Jacob as they let the girls say their goodbyes.

"Look, kid how many times do I have to tell you. Don't call me- Oh screw it, this could be the last time I see you again, get over here you little weirdo." Jacob then pulled Masen into a tight brotherly 'man' hug.

"I think someone's going to make a great dad," Renesmee mused, looking upon Jacob with an adoring smile on her face. To think maybe in a few months they would have what Chloe, Tara, and Siena have. An even bigger family with loads of children and lots of love, but she just had to graduate high school first.

"He is a pretty great dad. Of course he's Jacob, but he's been an amazing dad to Masen and his siblings. Maybe one day you'll have your own son like Masen," Siena said, chuckling.

"Probably. With the boys in my family, it's likely, but I doubt we'll give him the first name of Masen. Maybe it'll do good as a second. Speaking of which, my family is probably worried like hell. Maybe I should check my phone to see if Aunt Alice called," Renesmee said, flipping her phone on. She was surprised to see there were no messages.

"Huh?" She questioned.

"Oh, Renesmee," Hecate said entering the clearing. "Your family is unaware of your absence. I found a way past your Aunt's visions and your parents are still upstate with your sister and family. They all think you're at home watching T.V with young Jacob over here. Though you might want to mention something to them."

Renesmee chuckled. She couldn't wait to see how her brother Masen would react when he finds out there was triple of him as well, or even her parents finding out they have other children in different worlds. Aidan will probably be bummed to hear there wasn't any double of him, but none the less, she was sure they'll all be quite shocked to hear the adventure her and Jake went on. This adventure sure as hell beat a shopping trip to Paris.

"Probably will. That or knowing Masen, Lizzy, and your father one of them is bound to catch it in our minds," Jacob grumbled. "Gosh, I hate mind readers."

"Heard that!" Eddie yelled.

"Good!" Jacob yelled back, chuckling.

"I wish we could make this goodbye longer." Tara whispered to the other four girls, they all nodded in agreement, Chloe and Tara both overcome with emotion.

"I wish you could spend longer saying goodbye too, child, but the moon and stars won't be in the right position again for another four years." Hecate said as she too felt distraught that the girls had to leave each other so suddenly.

After they had said their goodbye to one another the four doppelgangers came together one last time, they took each other's hands and stood in a circle, each smiling at each other and all with tears in their eyes.

Hecate began the spell, channelling the energy from the four doppelgangers to make sure that she didn't overexert herself. She raised her hands high in the air and began to concentrate on the flames in the centre of the doppelgangers circle. The flames seemed to grow as she chanted the words:

"_Redde praeterita omnia_

_Libera nos ad ius mundos_

_Prima nostra mundos_

_Animabus nostris originalis_

_institutum nostrum posterus"_ She walked up to Masen and touched his head with a brilliant flash of light that the others had to shield their eyes from, his body dropped to the ground and seemed to vaporise in front of everybody. She continued onto Siena, Chloe and then Tara leaving Eddie and Edd till last.

"I guess this is really goodbye then, brother." Edd smiled sadly and waved once before the witch touched his head and his body dropped to the floor and vaporised.

"So long, brother." Eddie said to the empty air before the witch touched his head and he also fell to the ground, and nothing was left but Renesmee, Jacob and Hecate standing in a near empty clearing.

"I miss them already." Renesmee sighed, a few minutes after her multiples left her world. "I'll miss the Eddie's bickering, Chloe and Tara, Siena's sassy attitude, and especially Masen calling you dad."

"Me too, Nessie," Jacob said, chuckling sadly before bringing her into a hug. Renesmee rested her head against Jake's chest as they both sadly looked at the spots where they all left.

"So, um, Ness...How are we getting back home exactly?" Jacob asked after a few moments of the silence the couples shared.

"You mind going full wolf?" Renesmee asked sheepishly.

"Fine. This is going to be a long trip" Jacob said, chuckling as he transformed into a wolf. Renesmee gleefully hoped on, staring back at the spot where she last saw her multiples and wondered if she'd ever see them again.

"Goodbye, Hecate. Maybe we'll meet again soon," Renesmee called out to her, waving a hand at the witch.

"You too, Renesmee!" Hecate said to her, waving back.

"So how do you want to tell the family about this?" she asked Jacob as they trotted away. Jacob just snorted before letting out a mighty howl.

With that Renesmee and Jacob disappeared into the forest, leaving the elder witch alone.

Hecate smiled sadly as she watched all of her new friends go home. With a heavy sigh she picked up the heavy, singed leather spell books, and then walked into the nearby woods, slowly disappearing into the unknown.

**THE END**


End file.
